Hollow town
by JT Bruins fan 1
Summary: new chapters and new action, suspense and more. find out what really went on in this quiet little quante town
1. Default Chapter

"Raccoon City the last place in the US I'd want to be at. There's nothing worse than this. One bullet left, and I know where this is going. Office Peter Garfield reporting delta Team M5's. Me, Peter Garfield, you can terminate me off the list of survivors." KaBOOM! A 357. Magnum went off into his face. He got to a satellite transmission and set his video to the recruiting agency. Where was I going? Hollowtown Alaska. Why, I had no clue what was going to happen to my troops, or me. Just go with the flow, and ask no questions.  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2867. Time: 2:21 AM  
  
I got to Hollow Town in the early morn, a mist was visible, and the pilots could not see the air strip,luckily I was dropped with the hummer about three hundred yards away from the crash. 


	2. after the plane it was nothing but rain

"Raccoon City the last place in the US I'd want to be at. There's nothing worse than this. One bullet left, and I know where this is going. Office Peter Garfield reporting delta Team M5's. Me, Peter Garfield, you can terminate me off the list of survivors." KaBOOM! A 357. Magnum went off into his face. He got to a satellite transmission and set his video to the recruiting agency. Where was I going? Hollowtown Alaska. Why, I had no clue what was going to happen to my troops, or me. Just go with the flow, and ask no questions.  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2867. Time: 2:21 AM  
  
I got to Hollow Town in the early morning, and a mist was visible. The pilots could not see the airstrip, luckily I was dropped with the hummer about three hundred yards away from the crash. "Holy shit the plane! General the plane just."  
Yes I know, just get to the town. NOW!"  
Well you can't ague now, I got to for full my mission, to scope out the town. All's I know from my contact that the population rate has been dropping. Nothing more. I got into my hummer, turned on my portable CD player, listening to eye of the tiger from the rocky soundtrack. About an hour of mowing down little trees, and brush I found my way to the dirt road, and about 2.5 miles up I got to the asphalt road. There was a bridge, the sign read. "Devil's ravine pass, Now entering Hollow Town" after seeing that sign, I said "that can't be good" I entered the town's center. There was a park with a water fountain and a statue of a raven. Why is there so much symbolism of demons, and sadism. I rented a motel, and stayed the first night. Everything was calm, I guess. "General I got to the town safely, its just another redneck town, nothing more. I'll stay the week". "Listen, I'm sending some more firepower, trucks, and two RV's. looks like you might need some officers there to keep the peace". It was almost like he didn't hear me. "No sir, I think I'll be okay" "there on their way, they'll be over in about 23 hours. Over and out" the transmission ended. But what did this have to do with the umbrella corp. I had no clue. It's like sending a baby to a playground. What the fuck am I doing here? Watching TV and having a smoke, I still didn't understand. The news was from Russia. "Stupid Russians, they can't speak English very good" after mocking the Russian newscaster, I felt like taking a walk down to the center. I went to the only church in town. "wired place to put a church" I said lighting another cigarette. I listened to the police band and they were over in the quads. Saying they found something.  
"Hey Officer need any help?" I asked. "Who the fuck are ya" the cop asked back. I showed him some I.D. "listen buddy, theres nothing here to see, you government folk think you can just roll through, nosing into our business, well I got a few things to say to you!" "Nevermind him, come over here, step out of your truck, and I'll show you what's nothing to worry about." The cop showed me a Toyota corolla with blood all over the white paint job. People keep trying to leave but they never make it out of this forsaken town."alright rusty what's Umbrella got to do with this!" 


	3. through the woods, and into the hoods to...

"Raccoon City the last place in the US I'd want to be at. There's nothing worse than this. One bullet left, and I know where this is going. Office Peter Garfield reporting delta Team M5's. Me, Peter Garfield, you can terminate me off the list of survivors." KaBOOM! A 357. Magnum went off into his face. He got to a satellite transmission and set his video to the recruiting agency. Where was I going? Hollowtown Alaska. Why, I had no clue what was going to happen to my troops, or me. Just go with the flow, and ask no questions.  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2867. Time: 2:21 AM  
  
I got to Hollow Town in the early morning, and a mist was visible. The pilots could not see the airstrip, luckily I was dropped with the hummer about three hundred yards away from the crash. "Holy shit the plane! General the plane just."  
Yes I know, just get to the town. NOW!"  
Well you can't ague now, I got to for full my mission, to scope out the town. All's I know from my contact that the population rate has been dropping. Nothing more. I got into my hummer, turned on my portable CD player, listening to eye of the tiger from the rocky soundtrack. About an hour of mowing down little trees, and brush I found my way to the dirt road, and about 2.5 miles up I got to the asphalt road. There was a bridge, the sign read. "Devil's ravine pass, Now entering Hollow Town" after seeing that sign, I said "that can't be good" I entered the town's center. There was a park with a water fountain and a statue of a raven. Why is there so much symbolism of demons, and sadism. I rented a motel, and stayed the first night. Everything was calm, I guess. "General I got to the town safely, its just another redneck town, nothing more. I'll stay the week". "Listen, I'm sending some more firepower, trucks, and two RV's. looks like you might need some officers there to keep the peace". It was almost like he didn't hear me. "No sir, I think I'll be okay" "there on their way, they'll be over in about 23 hours. Over and out" the transmission ended. But what did this have to do with the umbrella corp. I had no clue. It's like sending a baby to a playground. What the fuck am I doing here? Watching TV and having a smoke, I still didn't understand. The news was from Russia. "Stupid Russians, they can't speak English very good" after mocking the Russian newscaster, I felt like taking a walk down to the center. I went to the only church in town. "wired place to put a church" I said lighting another cigarette. I listened to the police band and they were over in the quads. Saying they found something.  
"Hey Officer need any help?" I asked. "Who the fuck are ya" the cop asked back. I showed him some I.D. "listen buddy, theres nothing here to see, you government folk think you can just roll through, nosing into our business, well I got a few things to say to you!" "Nevermind him, come over here, step out of your truck, and I'll show you what's nothing to worry about." The cop showed me a Toyota corolla with blood all over the white paint job. People keep trying to leave but they never make it out of this forsaken town."Alright rusty what's Umbrella got to do with this!"  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2862 Time: 8:30 PM  
  
The rented motel was cold and empty. The police never did answer my question, all's I got was 'well this and that happened, but its in the past'. Looking at the pictures I took of the Toyota, it looks like there was a family of 5. And not one made it out alive. After I thought for about half an hour, it finally hit me.  
"AH shit, I was sent here to die! I got to get out of here!". I scrambled left and right packing my stuff. Laptop, cameras, photos, files, and my arsenal. Ok, let's see what I weald. A desert eagle 50. Cal, franchi auto shotgun 12 gage, MP5, and my baby. An M16 A1 with a grenade launcher, and a scope.  
As I opened the door, they're stood, Paul. He was a wreck. "Going anywhere special?" He managed to get that out. "Paul what. what happened, you goin be alright man?"  
" JT its worse than we all thought. We jumped out of the plane, all our equipment was dropped too. And when we found the trucks, the plane crashed, but that's not the worst part. We found the trucks and as we got up to speed, there was a little girl in the road. Jake jumped out to see if she needed medical assistance, and they. They came from nowhere, it was an ambush, they they, killed everybody. The groups that were in the truck bolted for the forest. I stayed and tried to protect the truck, but there was so many of them. I kept on killing them, until I ran out of M60 ammo, I used my side arm, and ran to the woods, and and" Paul passed out. I guess it was worse than I thought.  
After Paul came into the Motel, more troops came. I knew if any of them that got bitten I was to kill them. I shot two out of 15 troops that found the hummer in front of the motel. More trucks came speeding into town. We'll have to put Marshall law on this town now. But still. The question is. What does Umbrella have to do with any of this, sure the zombies are a give away, But really. Where are they coming from? 


	4. populations is dropping, and things are ...

"Raccoon City the last place in the US I'd want to be at. There's nothing worse than this. One bullet left, and I know where this is going. Office Peter Garfield reporting delta Team M5's. Me, Peter Garfield, you can terminate me off the list of survivors." KaBOOM! A 357. Magnum went off into his face. He got to a satellite transmission and set his video to the recruiting agency. Where was I going? Hollowtown Alaska. Why, I had no clue what was going to happen to my troops, or me. Just go with the flow, and ask no questions.  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2867. Time: 2:21 AM  
  
I got to Hollow Town in the early morning, and a mist was visible. The pilots could not see the airstrip, luckily I was dropped with the hummer about three hundred yards away from the crash. "Holy shit the plane! General the plane just."  
Yes I know, just get to the town. NOW!"  
Well you can't ague now, I got to for full my mission, to scope out the town. All's I know from my contact that the population rate has been dropping. Nothing more. I got into my hummer, turned on my portable CD player, listening to eye of the tiger from the rocky soundtrack. About an hour of mowing down little trees, and brush I found my way to the dirt road, and about 2.5 miles up I got to the asphalt road. There was a bridge, the sign read. "Devil's ravine pass, Now entering Hollow Town" after seeing that sign, I said "that can't be good" I entered the town's center. There was a park with a water fountain and a statue of a raven. Why is there so much symbolism of demons, and sadism. I rented a motel, and stayed the first night. Everything was calm, I guess. "General I got to the town safely, its just another redneck town, nothing more. I'll stay the week". "Listen, I'm sending some more firepower, trucks, and two RV's. looks like you might need some officers there to keep the peace". It was almost like he didn't hear me. "No sir, I think I'll be okay" "there on their way, they'll be over in about 23 hours. Over and out" the transmission ended. But what did this have to do with the umbrella corp. I had no clue. It's like sending a baby to a playground. What the fuck am I doing here? Watching TV and having a smoke, I still didn't understand. The news was from Russia. "Stupid Russians, they can't speak English very good" after mocking the Russian newscaster, I felt like taking a walk down to the center. I went to the only church in town. "wired place to put a church" I said lighting another cigarette. I listened to the police band and they were over in the quads. Saying they found something.  
"Hey Officer need any help?" I asked. "Who the fuck are ya" the cop asked back. I showed him some I.D. "listen buddy, theres nothing here to see, you government folk think you can just roll through, nosing into our business, well I got a few things to say to you!" "Nevermind him, come over here, step out of your truck, and I'll show you what's nothing to worry about." The cop showed me a Toyota corolla with blood all over the white paint job. People keep trying to leave but they never make it out of this forsaken town."alright rusty what's Umbrella got to do with this!"  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2862 Time: 8:30 PM  
  
The rented motel was cold and empty. The police never did answer my question, all's I got was 'well this and that happened, but its in the past'. Looking at the pictures I took of the Toyota, it looks like there was a family of 5. And not one made it out alive. After I thought for about half an hour, it finally hit me.  
"AH shit, I was sent here to die! I got to get out of here!". I scrambled left and right packing my stuff. Laptop, cameras, photos, files, and my arsenal. Ok, let's see what I weald. A desert eagle 50. Cal, franchi auto shotgun 12 gage, MP5, and my baby. An M16 A1 with a grenade launcher, and a scope.  
As I opened the door, they're stood, Paul. He was a wreck. "Going anywhere special?" He managed to get that out. "Paul what. what happened, you goin be alright man?"  
" JT its worse than we all thought. We jumped out of the plane, all our equipment was dropped too. And when we found the trucks, the plane crashed, but that's not the worst part. We found the trucks and as we got up to speed, there was a little girl in the road. Jake jumped out to see if she needed medical assistance, and they. They came from nowhere, it was an ambush, they they, killed everybody. The groups that were in the truck bolted for the forest. I stayed and tried to protect the truck, but there was so many of them. I kept on killing them, until I ran out of M60 ammo, I used my side arm, and ran to the woods, and and" Paul passed out. I guess it was worse than I thought.  
After Paul came into the Motel, more troops came. I knew if any of them that got bitten I was to kill them. I shot two out of 15 troops that found the hummer in front of the motel. More trucks came speeding into town. We'll have to put Marshall law on this town now. But still. The question is. What does Umbrella have to do with any of this, sure the zombies are a give away, But really. Where are they coming from?  
  
Hollow Town Population 2856 Time: 8:34 AM  
  
Well, after last night, the boys were pretty shaken up by what they encountered. Who wouldn't be, seeing their friends, pal, buddies die right in front of them, who knows what happened. But theres always that one dude in particular that isn't effected by anything. You know, like the person you sit next to in church, and you rip a fart. And he acts like nothing happened. Well we have a rookie like that, John Romeo. He seemed pretty calmed down, he was sitting in a chair. Polishing his gold plated 44. Magnum revolver his father gave him. After polishing his gun, he cracked a beer, turned on the TV and lit a smoke, and went to sleep!  
The boys were all pretty paranoid. There was guys looking out the windows, and some were tipping over desks and waiting for the next thing to enter their crosshair to blast away. The barricaded the back doors, front door, and the emergency exits. Nobody was sleeping at all that night. In the morning it was a lot easier, probably because you could see what's outside. Normal skies, cloudy, gray, and ominous. I sent some troops to go around town, and talk over a loud speaker that the local curfew is when the sun goes down. My agenda was to talk to a selection of highschool kids and find out what they know, and what rumors they've heard.  
People are pretty dependent on Umbrella. They make everything, notebooks, furniture, cars, stereos, and etc. "ok class this is Agent B-" I cut in before she could say anymore. "That won't be necessary Ms. Crow. I need to ask a few questions with a Mark S, Jenny T, and Jose R. please follow me, I'll interview you separately" they followed me to the silver RV in the parking lot. At least the troops brought one RV. I'm going after the one that was left behind a little later in the day. " Ok, now mark. You've been in trouble with HTPD, arrested at least 5 times." there was a pause. "You smoke?" I ask offering a Marlboro light. "Ya I do, but I like Umbrella's Smooth 'n' sensation, its got a kick to em" now that got my attention. I quickly grabbed the pack away from him, stuck it in a metal container, locked the metal box and asked where he got those. With hesitation he told me the 'good ol store' without the E. I sent 2 men to burn all umbrella smokes. After that I interviewed the 2 other kids. Jenny's parents were missing. She said she had a fight over having too many boys over on the weekends. That says a lot about her.  
Around noontime the hotel owner put up a fight about, how we were the bad news. He didn't want us staying in the hotel, with trucks, and armed guards walking the streets. "Sir it's for your protection. It's in our best interest to keep you sa-" he cut in." no its not, its intimidation god dammit, and you think your so tough!" he wasn't making any sense, but you'd be on the edge if you saw people with heavy arms walking your streets. Soon half the town came down in defense for the old bastard. So we packed and headed to the next big thing. Remember the Corolla that we found. Well they were damn wealthy. So why not crash at their place.  
We found the house at one thirty PM, it was a nice place, but the statement it made was spooky. Demon statue's and written carvings of dark slang, and evil sayings. We needed to move a cabinet, it looked kind of funny. So we moved it and Paul said, "that's not suppose to be there?" He was pointing at the metal door on the back of the cabinet, there was an Umbrella symbol on the back. It was obviously a refrigerator. We stared in despair. Just waiting for the next thing to jump out so we could loose anyone. Six people have died since last night. Not including my soldiers. Our research RV was still, out in the forest somewhere, so we needed to get the cabinet set to a lab in Seattle Washington. We organized for a chopper to land over Gothing field, but the catch is. One was already on its way. " JT they sent a chopper to get the merch? Who called them?" asked Greg. " I have no clue, but whoever did is going get sent home. What if it's the press, then we're royally fucked! This isn't our issue people! We ARE an UNDERGROUND GOVERNMENT AGENCY and you want to play favorites! Then fuck you, I call the shots and I'm in charge!" my words were hateful, hurtful, and any kind of blame I could put on them. I grouped up a caravan. The chopper will be at the field around midnight. There'll be one hummer in front, followed by a mini van carrying 8 troops, then an FedEx truck carrying the merchandise, followed by another minivan carrying 5 troops, and along side the FedEx truck will be 2 hummvee, and in back will be my hummer. A chill went up my spine and down my neck. I need another pack of smokes for this one. 


	5. mission fail, time to bail

"Raccoon City the last place in the US I'd want to be at. There's nothing worse than this. One bullet left, and I know where this is going. Office Peter Garfield reporting delta Team M5's. Me, Peter Garfield, you can terminate me off the list of survivors." KaBOOM! A 357. Magnum went off into his face. He got to a satellite transmission and set his video to the recruiting agency. Where was I going? Hollowtown Alaska. Why, I had no clue what was going to happen to my troops, or me. Just go with the flow, and ask no questions.  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2867. Time: 2:21 AM  
  
I got to Hollow Town in the early morning, and a mist was visible. The pilots could not see the airstrip, luckily I was dropped with the hummer about three hundred yards away from the crash. "Holy shit the plane! General the plane just..."  
Yes I know, just get to the town. NOW!"  
Well you can't ague now, I got to for full my mission, to scope out the town. All's I know from my contact that the population rate has been dropping. Nothing more. I got into my hummer, turned on my portable CD player, listening to eye of the tiger from the rocky soundtrack. About an hour of mowing down little trees, and brush I found my way to the dirt road, and about 2.5 miles up I got to the asphalt road. There was a bridge, the sign read. "Devil's ravine pass, Now entering Hollow Town" after seeing that sign, I said "that can't be good" I entered the town's center. There was a park with a water fountain and a statue of a raven. Why is there so much symbolism of demons, and sadism. I rented a motel, and stayed the first night. Everything was calm, I guess. "General I got to the town safely, its just another redneck town, nothing more. I'll stay the week". "Listen, I'm sending some more firepower, trucks, and two RV's. looks like you might need some officers there to keep the peace". It was almost like he didn't hear me. "No sir, I think I'll be okay" "there on their way, they'll be over in about 23 hours. Over and out" the transmission ended. But what did this have to do with the umbrella corp. I had no clue. It's like sending a baby to a playground. What the fuck am I doing here? Watching TV and having a smoke, I still didn't understand. The news was from Russia. "Stupid Russians, they can't speak English very good" after mocking the Russian newscaster, I felt like taking a walk down to the center. I went to the only church in town. "wired place to put a church" I said lighting another cigarette. I listened to the police band and they were over in the quads. Saying they found something.  
"Hey Officer need any help?" I asked. "Who the fuck are ya" the cop asked back. I showed him some I.D. "listen buddy, theres nothing here to see, you government folk think you can just roll through, nosing into our business, well I got a few things to say to you!" "Nevermind him, come over here, step out of your truck, and I'll show you what's nothing to worry about." The cop showed me a Toyota corolla with blood all over the white paint job. People keep trying to leave but they never make it out of this forsaken town."alright rusty what's Umbrella got to do with this!"  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2862 Time: 8:30 PM  
  
The rented motel was cold and empty. The police never did answer my question, all's I got was 'well this and that happened, but its in the past'. Looking at the pictures I took of the Toyota, it looks like there was a family of 5. And not one made it out alive. After I thought for about half an hour, it finally hit me.  
"AH shit, I was sent here to die! I got to get out of here!". I scrambled left and right packing my stuff. Laptop, cameras, photos, files, and my arsenal. Ok, let's see what I weald. A desert eagle 50. Cal, franchi auto shotgun 12 gage, MP5, and my baby. An M16 A1 with a grenade launcher, and a scope.  
As I opened the door, they're stood, Paul. He was a wreck. "Going anywhere special?" He managed to get that out. "Paul what... what happened, you goin be alright man?"  
" JT its worse than we all thought. We jumped out of the plane, all our equipment was dropped too. And when we found the trucks, the plane crashed, but that's not the worst part. We found the trucks and as we got up to speed, there was a little girl in the road. Jake jumped out to see if she needed medical assistance, and they. They came from nowhere, it was an ambush, they they, killed everybody. The groups that were in the truck bolted for the forest. I stayed and tried to protect the truck, but there was so many of them. I kept on killing them, until I ran out of M60 ammo, I used my side arm, and ran to the woods, and and" Paul passed out. I guess it was worse than I thought.  
After Paul came into the Motel, more troops came. I knew if any of them that got bitten I was to kill them. I shot two out of 15 troops that found the hummer in front of the motel. More trucks came speeding into town. We'll have to put Marshall law on this town now. But still. The question is. What does Umbrella have to do with any of this, sure the zombies are a give away, But really. Where are they coming from?  
  
Hollow Town Population 2856 Time: 8:34 AM  
  
Well, after last night, the boys were pretty shaken up by what they encountered. Who wouldn't be, seeing their friends, pal, buddies die right in front of them, who knows what happened. But theres always that one dude in particular that isn't effected by anything. You know, like the person you sit next to in church, and you rip a fart. And he acts like nothing happened. Well we have a rookie like that, John Romeo. He seemed pretty calmed down, he was sitting in a chair. Polishing his gold plated 44. Magnum revolver his father gave him. After polishing his gun, he cracked a beer, turned on the TV and lit a smoke, and went to sleep!  
The boys were all pretty paranoid. There was guys looking out the windows, and some were tipping over desks and waiting for the next thing to enter their crosshair to blast away. The barricaded the back doors, front door, and the emergency exits. Nobody was sleeping at all that night. In the morning it was a lot easier, probably because you could see what's outside. Normal skies, cloudy, gray, and ominous. I sent some troops to go around town, and talk over a loud speaker that the local curfew is when the sun goes down. My agenda was to talk to a selection of highschool kids and find out what they know, and what rumors they've heard.  
People are pretty dependent on Umbrella. They make everything, notebooks, furniture, cars, stereos, and etc. "ok class this is Agent B-" I cut in before she could say anymore. "That won't be necessary Ms. Crow. I need to ask a few questions with a Mark S, Jenny T, and Jose R. please follow me, I'll interview you separately" they followed me to the silver RV in the parking lot. At least the troops brought one RV. I'm going after the one that was left behind a little later in the day. " Ok, now mark. You've been in trouble with HTPD, arrested at least 5 times..." there was a pause. "You smoke?" I ask offering a Marlboro light. "Ya I do, but I like Umbrella's Smooth 'n' sensation, its got a kick to em" now that got my attention. I quickly grabbed the pack away from him, stuck it in a metal container, locked the metal box and asked where he got those. With hesitation he told me the 'good ol store' without the E. I sent 2 men to burn all umbrella smokes. After that I interviewed the 2 other kids. Jenny's parents were missing. She said she had a fight over having too many boys over on the weekends. That says a lot about her.  
Around noontime the hotel owner put up a fight about, how we were the bad news. He didn't want us staying in the hotel, with trucks, and armed guards walking the streets. "Sir it's for your protection. It's in our best interest to keep you sa-" he cut in." no its not, its intimidation god dammit, and you think your so tough!" he wasn't making any sense, but you'd be on the edge if you saw people with heavy arms walking your streets. Soon half the town came down in defense for the old bastard. So we packed and headed to the next big thing. Remember the Corolla that we found. Well they were damn wealthy. So why not crash at their place.  
We found the house at one thirty PM, it was a nice place, but the statement it made was spooky. Demon statue's and written carvings of dark slang, and evil sayings. We needed to move a cabinet, it looked kind of funny. So we moved it and Paul said, "that's not suppose to be there?" He was pointing at the metal door on the back of the cabinet, there was an Umbrella symbol on the back. It was obviously a refrigerator. We stared in despair. Just waiting for the next thing to jump out so we could loose anyone. Six people have died since last night. Not including my soldiers. Our research RV was still, out in the forest somewhere, so we needed to get the cabinet set to a lab in Seattle Washington. We organized for a chopper to land over Gothing field, but the catch is. One was already on its way. " JT they sent a chopper to get the merch? Who called them?" asked Greg. " I have no clue, but whoever did is going get sent home. What if it's the press, then we're royally fucked! This isn't our issue people! We ARE an UNDERGROUND GOVERNMENT AGENCY and you want to play favorites! Then fuck you, I call the shots and I'm in charge!" my words were hateful, hurtful, and any kind of blame I could put on them. I grouped up a caravan. The chopper will be at the field around midnight. There'll be one hummer in front, followed by a mini van carrying 8 troops, then an FedEx truck carrying the merchandise, followed by another minivan carrying 5 troops, and along side the FedEx truck will be 2 hummvee, and in back will be my hummer. A chill went up my spine and down my neck. I need another pack of smokes for this one.  
  
Hollowtown Population: 2854 Time: 11:39  
  
We checked our vehicles twice, maybe three times just to be on the safe side. "Ok, no fuck ups, you hear" I told the crew. Rusty the police officer told me over the phone that two officers are missing. Usually they do a head count before curfew. And jack, and Jimmy weren't there. "I'm sure they'll show up" sounding a little shaky. "Just keep trying them on their radios, and police band. I'm sure they're come around" after that conversation I knew they wouldn't come around. We got ready to go. The hummvee lead them out. "Oh shit, the door" I forgot to lock the door to the house, I didn't want people or something to walk right in. "you guys go ahead without me." That was the dumbest thing I ever did.  
  
Recorded conversation. Playing 1/20  
  
Guns blaring people yelling orders to get back to the safe house. Paul-" JT theres too many of them! We can't hold them back" JT-"ok I'll be right there" Mike-"JT Marco's going pretty fast, get to him soon!" Marco driving the FedEx truck. JT-" Marco slow down, and turn around, this is your superior officer talking to you, I'm about 5 minutes down the road. Over" Marco-" I'll drive right through the mess and get the cargo to the field in no time flat" JT-Marco you stupid bastard, do as I say!"  
  
Recorded Conversation ends. Stopped 1/20  
  
I saw the FedEx truck swerve to the side of the bridge and fall to the raven. Nobody was infected. Mike was up on the M60 on the first Hummvee. John Romeo was on the road with a grenade launcher he grabbed from the minivan. What made Marco swerve was a little girl in front of the truck. They shot a lot of the infected people, but there was a lot more bullet shells on the road, that weren't necessary. 'One Bullet for one reason' was the modo when it came to sharp shooters, and there are a lot of sharp shooters in our group. We radioed the chopper, and told them mission failed, We RPGed the truck that fell to the raven. Now we'll never know what was in the refrigerator.  
As I was in the kitchen having a Hotpocket and some Coca-Cola, I was looking at his profile. This guy was from the Umbrella Corporation and was a very important person. He's related to old man Spencer. He's the second Cousin. His two kids, Sherri 5, Katie 10, and Terry Vince Spencer 13." Terry Vince? T.V.S.?"  
  
Piece of paper that JT wrote on  
  
Terry- T Vince-V Spencer-S T-V-iru-S-  
Poor kid was named after the T Virus. The Father named his only son after the T virus. That's sick and twisted. " JT theres a large factory in the woods, that's 5 Miles out. You want to check it out." Paul said pointing to the screen. "Yes, actually I do, lets rain on their parade" 


	6. the apples maybe laced, so we'll take ov...

"Raccoon City the last place in the US I'd want to be at. There's nothing worse than this. One bullet left, and I know where this is going. Office Peter Garfield reporting delta Team M5's. Me, Peter Garfield, you can terminate me off the list of survivors." KaBOOM! A 357. Magnum went off into his face. He got to a satellite transmission and set his video to the recruiting agency. Where was I going? Hollowtown Alaska. Why, I had no clue what was going to happen to my troops, or me. Just go with the flow, and ask no questions.  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2867. Time: 2:21 AM  
  
I got to Hollow Town in the early morning, and a mist was visible. The pilots could not see the airstrip, luckily I was dropped with the hummer about three hundred yards away from the crash. "Holy shit the plane! General the plane just..."  
Yes I know, just get to the town. NOW!"  
Well you can't ague now, I got to for full my mission, to scope out the town. All's I know from my contact that the population rate has been dropping. Nothing more. I got into my hummer, turned on my portable CD player, listening to eye of the tiger from the rocky soundtrack. About an hour of mowing down little trees, and brush I found my way to the dirt road, and about 2.5 miles up I got to the asphalt road. There was a bridge, the sign read. "Devil's ravine pass, Now entering Hollow Town" after seeing that sign, I said "that can't be good" I entered the town's center. There was a park with a water fountain and a statue of a raven. Why is there so much symbolism of demons, and sadism. I rented a motel, and stayed the first night. Everything was calm, I guess. "General I got to the town safely, its just another redneck town, nothing more. I'll stay the week". "Listen, I'm sending some more firepower, trucks, and two RV's. looks like you might need some officers there to keep the peace". It was almost like he didn't hear me. "No sir, I think I'll be okay" "there on their way, they'll be over in about 23 hours. Over and out" the transmission ended. But what did this have to do with the umbrella corp. I had no clue. It's like sending a baby to a playground. What the fuck am I doing here? Watching TV and having a smoke, I still didn't understand. The news was from Russia. "Stupid Russians, they can't speak English very good" after mocking the Russian newscaster, I felt like taking a walk down to the center. I went to the only church in town. "wired place to put a church" I said lighting another cigarette. I listened to the police band and they were over in the quads. Saying they found something.  
"Hey Officer need any help?" I asked. "Who the fuck are ya" the cop asked back. I showed him some I.D. "listen buddy, theres nothing here to see, you government folk think you can just roll through, nosing into our business, well I got a few things to say to you!" "Nevermind him, come over here, step out of your truck, and I'll show you what's nothing to worry about." The cop showed me a Toyota corolla with blood all over the white paint job. People keep trying to leave but they never make it out of this forsaken town."alright rusty what's Umbrella got to do with this!"  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2862 Time: 8:30 PM  
  
The rented motel was cold and empty. The police never did answer my question, all's I got was 'well this and that happened, but its in the past'. Looking at the pictures I took of the Toyota, it looks like there was a family of 5. And not one made it out alive. After I thought for about half an hour, it finally hit me.  
"AH shit, I was sent here to die! I got to get out of here!". I scrambled left and right packing my stuff. Laptop, cameras, photos, files, and my arsenal. Ok, let's see what I weald. A desert eagle 50. Cal, franchi auto shotgun 12 gage, MP5, and my baby. An M16 A1 with a grenade launcher, and a scope.  
As I opened the door, they're stood, Paul. He was a wreck. "Going anywhere special?" He managed to get that out. "Paul what... what happened, you goin be alright man?"  
" JT its worse than we all thought. We jumped out of the plane, all our equipment was dropped too. And when we found the trucks, the plane crashed, but that's not the worst part. We found the trucks and as we got up to speed, there was a little girl in the road. Jake jumped out to see if she needed medical assistance, and they. They came from nowhere, it was an ambush, they they, killed everybody. The groups that were in the truck bolted for the forest. I stayed and tried to protect the truck, but there was so many of them. I kept on killing them, until I ran out of M60 ammo, I used my side arm, and ran to the woods, and and" Paul passed out. I guess it was worse than I thought.  
After Paul came into the Motel, more troops came. I knew if any of them that got bitten I was to kill them. I shot two out of 15 troops that found the hummer in front of the motel. More trucks came speeding into town. We'll have to put Marshall law on this town now. But still. The question is. What does Umbrella have to do with any of this, sure the zombies are a give away, But really. Where are they coming from?  
  
Hollow Town Population 2856 Time: 8:34 AM  
  
Well, after last night, the boys were pretty shaken up by what they encountered. Who wouldn't be, seeing their friends, pal, buddies die right in front of them, who knows what happened. But theres always that one dude in particular that isn't effected by anything. You know, like the person you sit next to in church, and you rip a fart. And he acts like nothing happened. Well we have a rookie like that, John Romeo. He seemed pretty calmed down, he was sitting in a chair. Polishing his gold plated 44. Magnum revolver his father gave him. After polishing his gun, he cracked a beer, turned on the TV and lit a smoke, and went to sleep!  
The boys were all pretty paranoid. There was guys looking out the windows, and some were tipping over desks and waiting for the next thing to enter their crosshair to blast away. The barricaded the back doors, front door, and the emergency exits. Nobody was sleeping at all that night. In the morning it was a lot easier, probably because you could see what's outside. Normal skies, cloudy, gray, and ominous. I sent some troops to go around town, and talk over a loud speaker that the local curfew is when the sun goes down. My agenda was to talk to a selection of highschool kids and find out what they know, and what rumors they've heard.  
People are pretty dependent on Umbrella. They make everything, notebooks, furniture, cars, stereos, and etc. "ok class this is Agent B-" I cut in before she could say anymore. "That won't be necessary Ms. Crow. I need to ask a few questions with a Mark S, Jenny T, and Jose R. please follow me, I'll interview you separately" they followed me to the silver RV in the parking lot. At least the troops brought one RV. I'm going after the one that was left behind a little later in the day. " Ok, now mark. You've been in trouble with HTPD, arrested at least 5 times..." there was a pause. "You smoke?" I ask offering a Marlboro light. "Ya I do, but I like Umbrella's Smooth 'n' sensation, its got a kick to em" now that got my attention. I quickly grabbed the pack away from him, stuck it in a metal container, locked the metal box and asked where he got those. With hesitation he told me the 'good ol store' without the E. I sent 2 men to burn all umbrella smokes. After that I interviewed the 2 other kids. Jenny's parents were missing. She said she had a fight over having too many boys over on the weekends. That says a lot about her.  
Around noontime the hotel owner put up a fight about, how we were the bad news. He didn't want us staying in the hotel, with trucks, and armed guards walking the streets. "Sir it's for your protection. It's in our best interest to keep you sa-" he cut in." no its not, its intimidation god dammit, and you think your so tough!" he wasn't making any sense, but you'd be on the edge if you saw people with heavy arms walking your streets. Soon half the town came down in defense for the old bastard. So we packed and headed to the next big thing. Remember the Corolla that we found. Well they were damn wealthy. So why not crash at their place.  
We found the house at one thirty PM, it was a nice place, but the statement it made was spooky. Demon statue's and written carvings of dark slang, and evil sayings. We needed to move a cabinet, it looked kind of funny. So we moved it and Paul said, "that's not suppose to be there?" He was pointing at the metal door on the back of the cabinet, there was an Umbrella symbol on the back. It was obviously a refrigerator. We stared in despair. Just waiting for the next thing to jump out so we could loose anyone. Six people have died since last night. Not including my soldiers. Our research RV was still, out in the forest somewhere, so we needed to get the cabinet set to a lab in Seattle Washington. We organized for a chopper to land over Gothing field, but the catch is. One was already on its way. " JT they sent a chopper to get the merch? Who called them?" asked Greg. " I have no clue, but whoever did is going get sent home. What if it's the press, then we're royally fucked! This isn't our issue people! We ARE an UNDERGROUND GOVERNMENT AGENCY and you want to play favorites! Then fuck you, I call the shots and I'm in charge!" my words were hateful, hurtful, and any kind of blame I could put on them. I grouped up a caravan. The chopper will be at the field around midnight. There'll be one hummer in front, followed by a mini van carrying 8 troops, then an FedEx truck carrying the merchandise, followed by another minivan carrying 5 troops, and along side the FedEx truck will be 2 hummvee, and in back will be my hummer. A chill went up my spine and down my neck. I need another pack of smokes for this one.  
  
Hollowtown Population: 2854 Time: 11:39  
  
We checked our vehicles twice, maybe three times just to be on the safe side. "Ok, no fuck ups, you hear" I told the crew. Rusty the police officer told me over the phone that two officers are missing. Usually they do a head count before curfew. And jack, and Jimmy weren't there. "I'm sure they'll show up" sounding a little shaky. "Just keep trying them on their radios, and police band. I'm sure they're come around" after that conversation I knew they wouldn't come around. We got ready to go. The hummvee lead them out. "Oh shit, the door" I forgot to lock the door to the house, I didn't want people or something to walk right in. "you guys go ahead without me." That was the dumbest thing I ever did.  
  
Recorded conversation. Playing 1/20  
  
Guns blaring people yelling orders to get back to the safe house. Paul-" JT theres too many of them! We can't hold them back" JT-"ok I'll be right there" Mike-"JT Marco's going pretty fast, get to him soon!" Marco driving the FedEx truck. JT-" Marco slow down, and turn around, this is your superior officer talking to you, I'm about 5 minutes down the road. Over" Marco-" I'll drive right through the mess and get the cargo to the field in no time flat" JT-Marco you stupid bastard, do as I say!"  
  
Recorded Conversation ends. Stopped 1/20  
  
I saw the FedEx truck swerve to the side of the bridge and fall to the raven. Nobody was infected. Mike was up on the M60 on the first Hummvee. John Romeo was on the road with a grenade launcher he grabbed from the minivan. What made Marco swerve was a little girl in front of the truck. They shot a lot of the infected people, but there was a lot more bullet shells on the road, that weren't necessary. 'One Bullet for one reason' was the modo when it came to sharp shooters, and there are a lot of sharp shooters in our group. We radioed the chopper, and told them mission failed, We RPGed the truck that fell to the raven. Now we'll never know what was in the refrigerator.  
As I was in the kitchen having a Hotpocket and some Coca-Cola, I was looking at his profile. This guy was from the Umbrella Corporation and was a very important person. He's related to old man Spencer. He's the second Cousin. His two kids, Sherri 5, Katie 10, and Terry Vince Spencer 13." Terry Vince? T.V.S.?"  
  
Piece of paper that JT wrote on  
  
Terry- T Vince-V Spencer-S T-V-iru-S-  
Poor kid was named after the T Virus. The Father named his only son after the T virus. That's sick and twisted. " JT theres a large factory in the woods, that's 5 Miles out. You want to check it out." Paul said pointing to the screen. "Yes, actually I do, lets rain on their parade"  
  
Hollowtown Population: 2849 Time: 10:21 PM  
  
We suited up, packed as much ammo as possible, we rounded up the chopper to drop 3 troops onto the roof, the rest we grouped into a truck, and two hummers. We were ready to take tell down, once and for all. Five more police officers are missing, theres only about 8 cops left in the whole dam town. Driving down to the factory we could feel the cold mist hit our faces with the windows down, the chopper was right above us. We were all singing along to the songs like eye of the tiger and back in black. We hit the dirt road and up the hill. There was signs reading, 'turn back, no public access' and 'do not enter' we knew we were on the right track. The chopper took off and dropped of the 3 troops, we came upon a booth. Two guards quickly jumped out with guns drawn. " get out of here, NOW!" shouted one guard, but I don't think that's an option. Mike went to the m60 on the first hummer, he hit the laser and it was pointed at the guard closet to the booth. More troops jumped out of the truck, and aimed their lasers on all of them. They both looked down. One guard was smart enough to drop his 9MM, but the other, well... "Take them down!" he yelled, mike shredded him up with 7.62MM bullets, mike killed him 5 times before he hit the ground, the other guard dropped to his knees, and begged for mercy. I grabbed his security pass." I don't think you'll be needing this anymore," I said ripped the card off his vest. "Roll in!" I said jogging to the main entrance. " Ok eagle eye, watch for any incoming forces" I radioed the chopper to circle the large building. " Nope no gofers, you're all set, rock em good, roll em hard" Nicole said. She is the best helicopter pilot in Seattle.  
We came upon two glass sliding doors, there were a secretary watching the doors, she was on the phone and when she saw us, man the look she was giving was unforgettable. We shot the doors, glass shattered everywhere. "Please don't kill me, this is a factory that supports the town, please don't kill me" she was sobbing, her hands in the air. We handcuffed her to the desk, two soldiers waited in the lobby. It was Paul, Mike, Romeo, and Me. We were the first team. Romeo opened a door to a lab and shot both scientists in the legs. " Ro, what the fuck! Get over here, now!" Paul blasted a couple of doors that lead to the factory floor. Produce Cars, electricity, water works, etc. Toni, Tom, and Trey took control of the security floor, and got the CEO of the factory hostage. They came down the step, trey was on sniper patrol. You could here the chopper still circling the building. "What is going on here" he demanded. Some more security with M16's came out and aimed their rifles at us. "We need to do a check, there's been many people disappearing from the town, I think you might know something about that?" I gave him a hard look. "I don't have a clue of what you're talking about. Now leave or I'll have you killed" he really would've shot us too. There were lots more guards this time. "Ok, we'll leave, but next time, we'll kill a lot more, and for the scientists. Why do you need them. It's a factory, right?" "They help us invent..." he paused for a moment. "Create medicine" he finally spoke. " Next time we come here... you'll be dead!" I was pissed off, when I said dead, everyone knew what I was talking about, and they gave me a shaken look.  
When I got back in my hummer, I pulled out an apple I grabbed from the produce pile. "Hey Paul, run a scan on your computer for any foreign material. I want to know if they laced the food. "Right boss" Paul said gripping his gun real hard as we were leaving. Nicole took off for the helipad in back of the house, we just installed one in the backyard.  
You know that second guard that we didn't kill. Well we did know. " You motherfucker, you killed my friend!" Mike took a bullet in the arm through the window. After two rounds went off into the first hummer his gun jammed. I whipped out my 50. Cal desert eagle and put a round in him the size of a basketball in his chest, you knew he was dead. The I.D. I ripped off him said. Head Weapons Expert. So why did his gun jam. I am a weapons expert, and as all experts know. Always clean your gun before use. I picked the Baretta off the ground. " Check this, no way in hell he's a weapons expert." I said. But just if his name doesn't match his I.D. we can take the prints off the gun, and examine the gun for defaults. What if they sold shitty guns, or parts to the public? What if they gave laced food to the Public? We got back and went to work on the Card, and the 'laced' apple.  
  
Hollowtown Population: 2845 Time: 12:56 AM  
  
"You think they know about the virus?" "Ya... that's why they're here, and hes got a point... we'll all die. It's already spreading, destroy everything" 


	7. the hunting and the hunted

this is a disclaimer (Now) i donot own resident evil, yes i have been in alaska, no its not off that movie sleepy hollow, any futher Q's i'll answer with A's

Part I of chapter 7 continued from 6

Hollowtown Population: 2845 Time 12:34 AM

"You think they know about the virus?" "Ya... that's why they're here, and hes got a point... we'll all die. It's already spreading, destroy everything"

As much as we wanted answers, we didn't get them. Paul was busy scanning the apple and the gun. I was a little busy calling my contacts in Washington State just to see if any of them would be willing to get hired for backup security. The pay was high enough, after all it wasn't my paycheck they were eating out of. So far I had Jenny. She was a medic, a damn good one for her age. She's licensed to wheel an Uzi and any medium gun after that. She's on her way up now. After a pack of Marlboro Lights and two beers later the results came in. the apple was laced of low concentrate cyanide and a higher concentration of the T-Virus. And the gun jammed of faulty parts and a bad firing pin. The badge read Allen Jefferson Weapons Expert. The fingerprints on the gun read Terry Haverhill Jr. who was no weapons expert. Actually he was a resident in Hollow. He was recruited by the HPD in 96 as an officer. The police are hiding something big from us, we just don't know what exactly. Only if there were clues that lead up to why this happened. A little after four AM Jenny radioed in. She was only about a couple miles away from the Ravens Bridge. Once she entered the house we decided where's the best place to ripped apart and search for any documents, files, computers, and ominous items.

"Who are you to go through houses, homes, and buildings! This is illegal! Go back to where ever you came from, we'll protect our own!" yelled an old man.

"We are not here to start corruption. We are here for your protection. Everyone please get inside and lock your doors." There were protestors on the city hall steps waving signs, shotguns, handguns, clubs, and bats. They're pissed that we roll into town and demand that no one roams the streets without escorts.

"Go home, or get shot!" the protestors chanted. Signs were waving 'a good army is a dead army' and 'communists outa here'. A blue van rushed to the front of the protestors, and a family with children got out of the van. "You shoot us, you shoot our future!" yelled the father. The sad part is... they have no future now that the virus will get them. "This is YOUR LAST WARNING. Go to your homes are we'll open fire!" this shit happens too often now. Its time to show them how serious it is. CHA-CHING! Mike cocked back the hammer of the machine gun mounted on the Hummer. BOOM! A protestor shot a shell towards the truck and mike spread fire all over the crowd. CHA-CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING!

Nothing but the sound of a heavy machine gun hearing the firing pin set then rapidly set back and fourth, with the shells hitting the ground. Firefight began in two seconds after the one shot from the man's shotgun. People ran for cover into the cityhall building and suddenly... no movement at all. There was silence after the massacre. Unfortunately the family didn't get out in time, even when Mike aimed toward the top step. People crept out of the front doors with hands in the air. And then from inside a scream cried, "NO please no god!" I jumped out of the truck and ran toward the doors followed by Eric, Jenny, and Nicole. Troops reloaded clips into their guns and followed. "Set 2 watch and cover front entrance." I radioed to them. "Roger making way for clearing ground. I opened the door and a trail of blood lead right around the corner. She must've been opened dam good. I tried grabbing my machine gun, but I didn't take it with me on my way in. Grabbed the desert eagle strapped to my hip and cocked the hammer back. Eric had his semi auto heckler and Koch. Jenny with a 45. And Nicole with a glock 19. Jenny had an Uzi with her. Creeping up against the wall, my hearts in my throat, after every beat there were flashes on my old gang days in Boston in Roxbury. Peeked my head around the corner, the trail lead even more down the hall and up stairs. "This won't be pretty." I said looking back at the front entrance. A few more troops walked and drove around the building. And only four entered. As I lead and crept toward the stairs I knew this wasn't a good thing. Suddenly a cry from the back of my group and a widow shattered. "NO!" one of the troops was nabbed, Eric grabbed his feet and tried to pull he back to us. "Don't let go!" I yelled to Eric. Eric's jaw dropped and he started to scream. And the sound of a bone snapping and the ripping apart of flesh is heard. Eric let the bottom torso go and opened fired into the room. I took my attention off the scene and looked in front of me, and there it was. Staring me down. It was at least eight feet tall, with claws that must've been a foot long. Jenny, she whipped out the Uzi and shot a round into it, and nothing. "Shit, it's jammed!" I pulled up and blasted two or three slugs into its head, and it stumbled to the ground. Eric's beast dropped after the three troops shot some lead into it. These things are nothing we've seen. And the fear was so strong now... nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Nobody did anything but lock and load more rounds into their guns. The units outside didn't radio in. We were being hunted now. If theres two, there's three. If three four and so on. We are being watched. Finally Jenny took two steps toward me. She was right behind me that I could feel her gun tapping my arm. "What the fuck" she whispered. "Nobody move" I whispered back. "There's more than just two." After I whispered that to her, she froze even more, to the point where she tried to stop her breath from exiting her lungs. Of course we're all smokers so its kind of hard to hold your breath. "Look alive people, any side on all sides." I didn't say it load, I didn't say it soft. Slowly and cautiously we all did the same. And walked toward back to the entrance. "Some one help me" said a voice of a little girl. "Oh my god, JT there's a girl-"I interrupted Nicole. "No, just keep walking. If that were a victim it wouldn't be so calm. Just keep moving."

HollowTown Population:2835 Time: 9:43 AM


	8. keep your cooth, and you'll find the tru...

Hollowtown Population: 2845 Time: 12:56 AM  
  
"You think they know about the virus?" "Ya... that's why they're here, and hes got a point... we'll all die. It's already spreading, destroy everything"

As much as we wanted answers, we didn't get them. Paul was busy scanning the apple and the gun. I was a little busy calling my contacts in Washington State just to see if any of them would be willing to get hired for backup security. The pay was high enough, after all it wasn't my paycheck they were eating out of. So far I had Jenny. She was a medic, a damn good one for her age. She's licensed to wheel an Uzi and any medium gun after that. She's on her way up now. After a pack of Marlboro Lights and two beers later the results came in. the apple was laced of low concentrate cyanide and a higher concentration of the T-Virus. And the gun jammed of faulty parts and a bad firing pin. The badge read Allen Jefferson Weapons Expert. The fingerprints on the gun read Terry Haverhill Jr. who was no weapons expert. Actually he was a resident in Hollow. He was recruited by the HPD in 96 as an officer. The police are hiding something big from us, we just don't know what exactly. Only if there were clues that lead up to why this happened. A little after four AM Jenny radioed in. She was only about a couple miles away from the Ravens Bridge. Once she entered the house we decided where's the best place to ripped apart and search for any documents, files, computers, and ominous items.

"Who are you to go through houses, homes, and buildings! This is illegal! Go back to where ever you came from, we'll protect our own!" yelled an old man.

"We are not here to start corruption. We are here for your protection. Everyone please get inside and lock your doors." There were protestors on the city hall steps waving signs, shotguns, handguns, clubs, and bats. They're pissed that we roll into town and demand that no one roams the streets without escorts.

"Go home, or get shot!" the protestors chanted. Signs were waving 'a good army is a dead army' and 'communists outa here'. A blue van rushed to the front of the protestors, and a family with children got out of the van. "You shoot us, you shoot our future!" yelled the father. The sad part is... they have no future now that the virus will get them. "This is YOUR LAST WARNING. Go to your homes are we'll open fire!" this shit happens too often now. Its time to show them how serious it is. CHA-CHING! Mike cocked back the hammer of the machine gun mounted on the Hummer. BOOM! A protestor shot a shell towards the truck and mike spread fire all over the crowd. CHA-CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING!

Nothing but the sound of a heavy machine gun hearing the firing pin set then rapidly set back and fourth, with the shells hitting the ground. Firefight began in two seconds after the one shot from the man's shotgun. People ran for cover into the cityhall building and suddenly... no movement at all. There was silence after the massacre. Unfortunately the family didn't get out in time, even when Mike aimed toward the top step. People crept out of the front doors with hands in the air. And then from inside a scream cried, "NO please no god!" I jumped out of the truck and ran toward the doors followed by Eric, Jenny, and Nicole. Troops reloaded clips into their guns and followed. "Set 2 watch and cover front entrance." I radioed to them. "Roger making way for clearing ground. I opened the door and a trail of blood lead right around the corner. She must've been opened dam good. I tried grabbing my machine gun, but I didn't take it with me on my way in. Grabbed the desert eagle strapped to my hip and cocked the hammer back. Eric had his semi auto heckler and Koch. Jenny with a 45. And Nicole with a glock 19. Jenny had an Uzi with her. Creeping up against the wall, my hearts in my throat, after every beat there were flashes on my old gang days in Boston in Roxbury. Peeked my head around the corner, the trail lead even more down the hall and up stairs. "This won't be pretty." I said looking back at the front entrance. A few more troops walked and drove around the building. And only four entered. As I lead and crept toward the stairs I knew this wasn't a good thing. Suddenly a cry from the back of my group and a widow shattered. "NO!" one of the troops was nabbed, Eric grabbed his feet and tried to pull him back to us. "Don't let go!" I yelled to Eric. Eric's jaw dropped and he started to scream. And the sound of a bone snapping and the ripping apart of flesh is heard. Eric let the bottom torso go and opened fired into the room. I took my attention off the scene and looked in front of me, and there it was. Staring me down. It was at least eight feet tall, with claws that must've been a foot long. Jenny, she whipped out the Uzi and shot a round into it, and nothing. "Shit, it's jammed!" I pulled up and blasted two or three slugs into its head, and it stumbled to the ground. Eric's beast dropped after the three troops shot some lead into it. These things are nothing we've seen. And the fear was so strong now... nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Nobody did anything but lock and load more rounds into their guns. The units outside didn't radio in. We were being hunted now. If theres two, there's three. If three four and so on. We are being watched. Finally Jenny took two steps toward me. She was right behind me that I could feel her gun tapping my arm. "What the fuck" she whispered. "Nobody move" I whispered back. "There's more than just two." After I whispered that to her, she froze even more, to the point where she tried to stop her breath from exiting her lungs. Of course we're all smokers so its kind of hard to hold your breath. "Look alive people, any side on all sides." I didn't say it load, I didn't say it soft. Slowly and cautiously we all did the same. And walked toward back to the entrance. "Some one help me" said a voice of a little girl. "Oh my god, JT there's a girl-"I interrupted Nicole. "No, just keep walking. If that were a victim it wouldn't be so calm. Just keep moving."

Hollowtown Population: 2835 Time: 9:43 AM

"No, just keep walking. If that were a victim it wouldn't be so calm. Just keep moving."

'God once said to Lucifer. "If you shall release the beasts... You must release the beasts within thy human souls of others" and merciful God shall protect those of the innocence.

We crept slowly and alert. There's no way we're all going to die now, Not now, not today. We've already opened a wound that will open the doors to close this evil. My mind was blank, like I wasn't even thinking. It was like a white piece of paper, just blank. My focus was on my trigger, and my squad. I wouldn't let them die like the mission in Columbia. I lost my squad a while ago back in 2001 when we were after this druglord. Tio Cortez, his guerillas got to my squad before I even pulled the trigger that could've saved six American lives. But instead I didn't.

"Nicole, give me your flashbang" I asked nicely. She handed me the grenade, her hands were shaky and cold. "Once I pull the pin, run for the door and into the Police station across the street. If we get separated keep in transmission every ten minutes." They all gave me a nod, and I knew they understood the situation. CLING! The pin was off and everyone ran for the door, I was the last one out, and the sound of three or four monster cried out. This is not good, we'll need more firepower. We exited through the front door. The trucks weren't there. Eric radioed the hummers. No response with them and the big rig wasn't there either. Maybe the rioters rolled with it, or the troops had something better to do.

We rushed to the Police station where it was safe, For now. On the wall to my right were a gun cabinet with shotguns, and one automatic assault rifle. At least 5.56 caliber gun. Rounds were in the drawers in the cabinet. I walked over and looked out the window. One of the monsters peeked out of the front doors, and bobbed back in. maybe it was the darkness they loved. It's cloudy and misty outside, but other than that, it was a little darker in the city hall. The police station wasn't all that big, but had three to four floors on it.

All of the sudden... An English girl's laughter fills the whole police station. "Daddy Daddy look, an old man walking his dog, and a grandmother carrying bread from the store. May I please help them?" Another sound of laughter fills the floor again. "Daddy look... Are those six people down there police officers? Are they bad people?" My eyes shifted to toward my troops. And then up towards the ceiling. I quickly loaded the automatic rifle with the 32 round clip, and extra rounds in my vest pocket. The desert eagle raised up just a little for my arm to cock a forty five-degree angle. "We should not be here." I said just a little softly. Laughter sounded again. "Look for the moving picture reel and you will see..." the voice stopped at 'see'. My mind pondered. Is this for real? The only thing that kept me sane was thinking about ghost busters. And something they'd say. My mind was shifting in and out of conscious and unconscious. "JT you look a little pale, get yourself together man, we need to find those trucks." Eric said with his eyes peering out the window. "I'm okay, just a little..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Then out of nowhere I said, "We need to look for that movie reel." I quickly stumbled over to the first desk and ripped through all the drawers, and then on to the next desk I wasn't scared now. I just snapped. My thoughts were trained on what I heard happen in Raccoon City and the stories, files, transmission recordings, and such. " Show yourself goddammit!" I shouted... all the sudden It was peaceful, the sun shined through for once. And then a quick flash of lightning, and a roar of thunder, but the sun still shined through and out the window we all gathered. The sky quickly grew dark, and a ray of sunlight shined down to the old cemetery in the back of the town's church. And in an instant, The sun was gone. We slowed turned around and a door opens and slams shut. "Get ready to earn your stripes boys" Eric said pulling his gun up to his shoulders. The door was on the left-hand side of the building there was nothing but desks, it was an open area. Lots of shooting space. It was running now, we all could hear it, THUD! THUD! THUD! Then the noise turned to swishing, like it had pants on. And there it was, Machine guns blasted, shells hit the floor, nothing but the shells ping ping ping! It lunged and dove for the floor. "Hold your fire, let me do it!" I grasped my 44 magnum, and slowly I walked towards it. He then poked his head up, a flash of Lightning struck... It was Greg. " You motherfucker, fuck you fucker. Holy shit fucking... FUCK!" he stood up, panting, breathing harder and harder. "You're an asshole." He managed to get that right. "Come on dude. I have a right to shoot at you. We've only been friends since the fourth grade. Suck it up. You're with me now bro." I said it with a smile on my face just for seeing him. I laughed off my fear. I turned around to the front of the station, and looked out the window. Another flash of lightning, and the city hall doors were opened. "We're in deep shit now... Guys? Guys you with me?" I turned to my squad. They looked hypnotized. They were in shock.

Recorded transmission 2/20 from Squad to Base...

JT "Paul, get in touch with the troops in the away team, send them to the police station in the center of town. Have them pick us up in Armadillo"

Paul "JT, the troops are dead, nobodies responding. Mikes not coming through, but his transmissions are scrabbled. And the other troops aren't responded. Their locators are at a dead end street at the bottom of the cemetery. I tell you something went real wrong. All's I know is that they were ambushed by something. I have the video feed."

JT" Paul just shut it for one second! I need more fire power, it's a code outbreak, and code... shit what the hell is it called! Um... um... Fuck it, code trapped! We're being hunting right now!"

Paul" on the satellite there should be no one at the..."

End of recorded transmission 2/20 from Squad to Base...

As Greg was now walking back to the hallway he just ran from, he loaded a couple more shells into his franchi shotgun, raised it about torso height, heard the creaking of an old wooden door open. I rushed to the hallway. "Greg what the fuck..."

It's an old projector room. "It's a screening room, where all the cops come in the morning.

Hollow Town Population:2822 Time: 10:06 AM


	9. shadows in the dark, the reel marks the ...

It's an old projector room. "It's a screening room, where all the cops come in the morning.

Hollow Town Population: 2822 Time: 10:06 AM

The screening room, Theres a mess of tipped over chairs and a light swinging back and forth. An ominous feeling filled our veins. We could feel it. And evil was upon us, and we had no idea what to make of it. "Greg turn on your light" I said. Greg then slowly ran his hands down to the light on the barrel of his shotgun. He flicked the switch. A mist filled room lurked knee high. "Is that gas?" Eric said peering into the room. "No its mist. Its just been so dark in here we didn't even notice it." I replied.

"Okay listen up people we need to find the picture reel, soon and fast. Lets not waste anymore time here. Two people to a team. One to watch the front. And the other to watch the back, do not separate and do not go into any room without your teammate. Understood? Good find your partner."

The team member whispered to himself "Hey, you're that team leader that was in the Columbia mission. Weren't you... ya that are you. You led your team into the jungle and had them slaughtered while you sit back. And watch the show, well fuck you pal. No way am I listening to you! IM going on my own. Good luck fellas!"

He stormed away in anger and despair. As he walked away to the front door mumbling to himself, he screamed back to us several times you're all crazy! He all watched him leave out the front door. The door slammed furiously.

We all split up in teams of two. The girls stayed downstairs because it was quiet on the bottom floor. The teams were Greg and Daemon, then Eric and I. the girls stayed in the projector room, as the men walked up the stairway to the second and third floor. Daemon was an expert sharpshooter and a master at being very stealth like. He could be by your side, and the next second you turn around hes on the other side of the room, hes fast and slick, like the wind. Invisible like a ghost, and like no other ghost, He kill ya, and you'll only have five seconds after you'd been shot, then blank, darkness fills your eyes and you're dead.

I was in front of Eric, Daemon and Greg proceeded to the third floor. I now am in front of the second floor exit door. I took a deep breath, and looked into my wallet. The girl and the woman I left behind to come here. They mean more to me now, than in my whole life. My wife, and my five year old daughter. I put the picture back into it's pocket and fastened the button on my right breast pocket. I then opened the door a crack, just enough room so my head, and the rifle fit through. Looked to my left, empty with the flickering lights. A tipped over chair, papers on the ground, everywhere lined the hallway. Opening the door all the way till it hit the wall it rested between. Quickly turned to my right. Nothing more than a couple of bullet shells and a line of dried blood. The 9MM glock sat on the ground alone, in the left-hand corner of the hallway. Gave Eric the signal to move through and cover me. He turned to the right. Still as a tree, undisturbed by rain, hail, sleet, or snow. Just stood still. The first door was right in front of me. The room I found Nicole in. "Eric we're going through that door. Stay sharp" I whispered. I quietly turned the knob, and pushed the door open. Desks all a mess, drawers opened, pens paper lined the floor. Someone's been here before us. As we cautiously checked desk by desk, row by row. We finally ended at the last row, when the back door of the room started to bang. A metal door stood still, after each loud bang. Dust fell off the doorframe. We backed up slowly, guns aimed in the middle of the door. "its big dude, keep that sight on the door" I said positioning the assault rifle to the back on me, grabbed my desert eagle, filled it with a magazine, and hit the sight. Two red dots on the door now. We now reached the door we came through. Almost home, In a sudden blink of an eye, the door blasts open, hitting the ground. It looked like a man. He had an English voice. "You know, you won't need your guns for me, but just in case, keep them on me, for when I'm done. Cause I'm taking you through one wild ride." The English man said to us as we stood still. "Who..." it seemed pointless to ask who he was at this point now. "who am I, and what am I doing here, and why am I here, and you think I'm human?" the man said to us, staring me down with his cold soft blue eyes. " Listen to me JT, I know everything, and anything. Your wife and your daughter are very pretty, she's so cute and innocent." I was shocked, I felt like pulling the trigger, but I was very curious at this point. "Eric I know when your baby is do, and your wife is very pretty, that's a nice White House in Reading is superb. When did you have the time to remodel when you're out killing the bad guys in Mexico. And your marines training must have been hell for you... but it paid off. You met me didn't you?" Eric's mouth dropped. The guy was dressed in a black leather raincoat, blue pants, a brown belt, and a polar shirt, that was Grey. A very hard face, like a square with the edges cut off. Hair was neat and short. Blonde to be accurate. Eric's eye twitched a couple of times, I saw it through the corner of my right eye. "Why don't we cut the chit chat, the reel you are looking for is in a box in that room. I suppose my niece led you up here to look for it. Well the town's person already tried, and he didn't make it. Let me tell you. I know your fears, and your past. And your future. And for one of you... it's very unbelievable short. But who? I know that's what was in your head just a second ago. So why don't you lads pull up a seat, and lets talk shall we?" he seemed honest, but back stabbing, he knows what I know.

Some days you deal with drug dealers. Others just a crazy person with a gun. But very rarely you deal with ghosts that know who you really are.

"Take the reel. I have no other use for it. Just take it, will you?" the man said to us with eyes that pierced the darkness around us. I walked toward him slowly. Foot by foot. He stared at me as I crept upon him. "You're a very brave man JT. You are brave because you have nothing to fear. How do you know that I won't kill you?" he asked with an eyebrow pointed up and a slight smile. My answer to that question was... "Why the fuck not. Everything in this forbidden town is gonna kill us off one by one... why, why should I be scared. So if you're gonna kill me... do it now." I demanded at the end of my statement. To me, I was now insane. I have gone crazy. In a sudden swift foot forward I stepped toward, my foot hit the floor like lead, and pounded my left foot into the tile floor. He just stared, almost as I would stare if someone threatened me like I was threatening him. I was now to the right side of him, a smile smeared his face through the corner of my left eye I got a wink from him. I was now in front of the doorway, standing on the fallen door that was on the ground. I peaked my head into the room. Cardboard boxes piled up to the ceiling. One box was labeled 'Projector room' and underneath that there was a sticker, 'classified' I grabbed the box, and the reels were all family movies? I grabbed the right one, and walked back out. I radioed Greg and Daemon. I then radioed Nicole and the girls. Nobody answered.


	10. the house on ravens pass

"Raccoon City the last place in the US I'd want to be at. There's nothing worse than this. One bullet left, and I know where this is going. Office Peter Garfield reporting delta Team M5's. Me, Peter Garfield, you can terminate me off the list of survivors." KaBOOM! A 357. Magnum went off into his face. He got to a satellite transmission and set his video to the recruiting agency. Where was I going? Hollowtown Alaska, why, I had no clue what was going to happen to my troops, or me. Just go with the flow, and ask no questions.  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2867. Time: 2:21 AM  
  
I got to Hollow Town in the early morning and a mist was visible. The pilots could not see the airstrip, luckily I was dropped with the Hummer about three hundred yards away from the crash. "Holy shit the plane! General the plane just..."  
Yes I know, just get to the town. NOW!"  
Well you can't argue now, I got to for full my mission, to scope out the town. All's I know from my contact that the population rate has been dropping. Nothing more, I got into my Hummer, turned on my portable CD player, listening to eye of the tiger from the rocky soundtrack. About an hour of mowing down little trees, and brush I found my way to the dirt road, and about 2.5 miles up I got to the asphalt road. There was a bridge, the sign read. "Devil's ravine pass, Now entering Hollow Town" after seeing that sign, I said, "that can't be good" I entered the town's center. There was a park with a water fountain and a statue of a raven. Why is there so much symbolism of demons, and sadism? I rented a motel, and stayed the first night. Everything was calm, I guess. "General I got to the town safely, its just another redneck town, nothing more. I'll stay the week". "Listen, I'm sending some more firepower, trucks, and two RV's. Looks like you might need some officers there to keep the peace". It was almost as if he did not hear me. "No sir, I think I'll be okay" "there on their way, they'll be over in about 23 hours. Over and out" the transmission ended. However, what did this have to do with the umbrella corp? I had no clue. It is like sending a baby to a playground. What the fuck am I doing here? Watching TV and having a smoke, I still did not understand. The news was from Russia. "Stupid Russians, they cannot speak English very well" after mocking the Russian newscaster, I felt like taking a walk down to the center. I went to the only church in town. "Wired place to put a church," I said lighting another cigarette. I listened to the police band and they were over in the quads. Saying they found something.  
"Hey Officer need any help?" I asked. "Who the fuck are ya" the cop asked back. I showed him some I.D. "listen buddy, theres nothing here to see, you government folk think you can just roll through, nosing into our business, well I got a few things to say to you!" "Nevermind him, come over here, step out of your truck, and I'll show you what's nothing to worry about." The cop showed me a Toyota corolla with blood all over the white paint job. People keep trying to leave but they never make it out of this forsaken town. "Alright rusty what's Umbrella got to do with this!"  
  
Hollow Town Population. 2862 Time: 8:30 PM  
  
the rented motel was cold and empty. The police never did answer my question, all's I got was 'well this and that happened, but its in the past'. Looking at the pictures I took of the Toyota, it looks like there was a family of five. In addition, not one made it out alive. After I thought for about half an hour, it finally hit me.  
"AH shit, I was sent here to die! I got to get out of here!" I scrambled left and right packing my stuff. Laptop, cameras, photos, files, and my arsenal. Ok, let's see what I weald. A desert eagle 50. Cal, franchi auto shotgun 12 gage, MP5, and my baby. An M16 A1 with a grenade launcher, and a scope.  
As I opened the door, they're stood, Paul. He was a wreck. "Going anywhere special?" He managed to get that out. "Paul what... what happened, you goin be alright man?"  
"JT its worse than we all thought. We jumped out of the plane, all our equipment was dropped too. And when we found the trucks, the plane crashed, but that's not the worst part. We found the trucks and as we got up to speed, there was a little girl in the road. Jake jumped out to see if she needed medical assistance, and they. They came from nowhere, it was an ambush, they, they, killed everybody. The groups that were in the truck bolted for the forest. I stayed and tried to protect the truck, but there was so many of them. I kept on killing them, until I ran out of M60 ammo, I used my side arm, and ran to the woods, and, and" Paul passed out. I guess it was worse than I thought.  
After Paul came into the Motel, more troops came. I knew if any of them that got bitten I was to kill them. I shot two out of 15 troops that found the Hummer in front of the motel. More trucks came speeding into town. We'll have to put Marshall law on this town now. But still. The question is. What does Umbrella have to do with any of this, sure the zombies are a give away, But really. Where are they coming from?  
  
Hollow Town Population 2856 Time: 8:34 AM  
  
Well, after last night, the boys were pretty shaken up by what they encountered. Who wouldn't be, seeing their friends, pal, buddies die right in front of them, who knows what happened. But theres always that one guy in particular that isn't effected by anything. You know, like the person you sit next to in church, and you rip a fart. And he acts like nothing happened. Well we have a rookie like that, John Romeo. He seemed pretty calmed down, he was sitting in a chair. Polishing his gold plated 44. Magnum revolver his father gave him. After polishing his gun, he cracked a beer, turned on the TV and lit a smoke, and went to sleep!  
The boys were all pretty paranoid. There was guys looking out the windows, and some were tipping over desks and waiting for the next thing to enter their crosshair to blast away. The barricaded the back doors, front door, and the emergency exits. Nobody was sleeping at all that night. In the morning it was a lot easier, probably because you could see what's outside. Normal skies, cloudy, gray, and ominous. I sent some troops to go around town, and talk over a loud speaker that the local curfew is when the sun goes down. My agenda was to talk to a selection of highschool kids and find out what they know, and what rumors they've heard.  
People are pretty dependent on Umbrella. They make everything, notebooks, furniture, cars, stereos, and etc. "ok class this is Agent B-"I cut in before she could say anymore. "That won't be necessary Ms. Crow. I need to ask a few questions with a Mark S, Jenny T, and Jose R. please follow me, I'll interview you separately" they followed me to the silver RV in the parking lot. At least the troops brought one RV. I'm going after the one that was left behind a little later in the day. "Ok, now mark. You've been in trouble with HTPD, arrested at least 5 times..." there was a pause. "You smoke?" I ask offering a Marlboro light. "Ya I do, but I like Umbrella's Smooth 'n' sensation, its got a kick to em" now that got my attention. I quickly grabbed the pack away from him, stuck it in a metal container, locked the metal box and asked where he got those. With hesitation he told me the 'good ol store' without the E. I sent 2 men to burn all umbrella smokes. After that I interviewed the 2 other kids. Jenny's parents were missing. She said she had a fight over having too many boys over on the weekends. That says a lot about her.  
Around noontime the hotel owner put up a fight about, how we were the bad news. He didn't want us staying in the hotel, with trucks, and armed guards walking the streets. "Sir it's for your protection. It's in our best interest to keep you sa-"he cut in." no its not, its intimidation god dammit, and you think your so tough!" he wasn't making any sense, but you'd be on the edge if you saw people with heavy arms walking your streets. Soon half the town came down in defense for the old bastard. So we packed and headed to the next big thing. Remember the Corolla that we found. Well they were damn wealthy, So why not crash at their place.  
We found the house at one thirty PM, it was a nice place, but the statement it made was spooky. Demon statue's and written carvings of dark slang, and evil sayings. We needed to move a cabinet, it looked kind of funny. So we moved it and Paul said, "that's not suppose to be there?" He was pointing at the metal door on the back of the cabinet, there was an Umbrella symbol on the back. It was obviously a refrigerator. We stared in despair. Just waiting for the next thing to jump out so we could loose anyone. Six people have died since last night. Not including my soldiers. Our research RV was still, out in the forest somewhere, so we needed to get the cabinet set to a lab in Seattle Washington. We organized for a chopper to land over Gothing field, but the catch is. One was already on its way. "JT they sent a chopper to get the merch? Who called them?" asked Greg. "I have no clue, but whoever did is going get sent home. What if it's the press, then we're royally fucked! This isn't our issue people! We ARE an UNDERGROUND GOVERNMENT AGENCY and you want to play favorites! Then fuck you, I call the shots and I'm in charge!" my words were hateful, hurtful, and any kind of blame I could put on them. I grouped up a caravan. The chopper will be at the field around midnight. There'll be one Hummer in front, followed by a mini van carrying 8 troops, then an FedEx truck carrying the merchandise, followed by another minivan carrying 5 troops, and along side the FedEx truck will be 2 hummvee, and in back will be my Hummer. A chill went up my spine and down my neck. I need another pack of smokes for this one.  
  
Hollowtown Population: 2854 Time: 11:39  
  
We checked our vehicles twice, maybe three times just to be on the safe side. "Ok, no fuck ups, you hear" I told the crew. Rusty the police officer told me over the phone that two officers are missing. Usually they do a head count before curfew. And jack, and Jimmy weren't there. "I'm sure they'll show up" sounding a little shaky. "Just keep trying them on their radios, and police band. I'm sure they're come around" after that conversation I knew they wouldn't come around. We got ready to go. The hummvee lead them out. "Oh shit, the door" I forgot to lock the door to the house, I didn't want people or something to walk right in. "you guys go ahead without me." That was the dumbest thing I ever did.  
  
Recorded conversation. Playing 1/20  
  
Guns blaring people yelling orders to get back to the safe house. Paul-"JT theres too many of them! We can't hold them back" JT-"ok I'll be right there" Mike-"JT Marco's going pretty fast, get to him soon!" Marco driving the FedEx truck. JT-"Marco slow down, and turn around, this is your superior officer talking to you, I'm about 5 minutes down the road. Over" Marco-"I'll drive right through the mess and get the cargo to the field in no time flat" JT-Marco you stupid bastard, do as I say!"  
  
Recorded Conversation ends. Stopped 1/20  
  
I saw the FedEx truck swerve to the side of the bridge and fall to the raven. Nobody was infected. Mike was up on the M60 on the first Hummvee. John Romeo was on the road with a grenade launcher he grabbed from the minivan. What made Marco swerve was a little girl in front of the truck. They shot a lot of the infected people, but there was a lot more bullet shells on the road, that weren't necessary. 'One Bullet for one reason' was the modo when it came to sharp shooters, and there are a lot of sharp shooters in our group. We radioed the chopper, and told them mission failed, We RPGed the truck that fell to the raven. Now we'll never know what was in the refrigerator.  
As I was in the kitchen having a Hotpocket and some Coca-Cola, I was looking at his profile. This guy was from the Umbrella Corporation and was a very important person. He's related to old man Spencer. He's the second Cousin. His two kids, Sherri 5, Katie 10, and Terry Vince Spencer 13." Terry Vince? T.V.S.?"  
  
Piece of paper that JT wrote on  
  
Terry- T Vince-V Spencer-S T-V-iru-S-  
Poor kid was named after the Virus. The Father named his only son after the T-Virus. That's sick and twisted. "JT theres a large factory in the woods, that's 5 Miles out. You want to check it out." Paul said pointing to the screen. "Yes, actually I do, lets rain on their parade"

Hollowtown Population: 2849 Time: 10:21 PM  
  
We suited up, packed as much ammo as possible, we rounded up the chopper to drop 3 troops onto the roof, the rest we grouped into a truck, and two hummers. We were ready to take tell down, once and for all. Five more police officers are missing, theres only about 8 cops left in the whole dam town. Driving down to the factory we could feel the cold mist hit our faces with the windows down, the chopper was right above us. We were all singing along to the songs like eye of the tiger and back in black. We hit the dirt road and up the hill. There was signs reading, 'turn back, no public access' and 'do not enter' we knew we were on the right track. The chopper took off and dropped of the 3 troops, we came upon a booth. Two guards quickly jumped out with guns drawn. "Get out of here, NOW!" shouted one guard, but I don't think that's an option. Mike went to the m60 on the first Hummer, he hit the laser and it was pointed at the guard closet to the booth. More troops jumped out of the truck, and aimed their lasers on all of them. They both looked down. One guard was smart enough to drop his 9MM, but the other, well... "Take them down!" he yelled, mike shredded him up with 7.62MM bullets, mike killed him 5 times before he hit the ground, the other guard dropped to his knees, and begged for mercy. I grabbed his security pass." I don't think you'll be needing this anymore," I said ripped the card off his vest. "Roll in!" I said jogging to the main entrance. "Ok eagle eye, watch for any incoming forces" I radioed the chopper to circle the large building. "Nope no gofers, you're all set, rock em good, roll em hard" Jake said. He is the best helicopter pilot in Seattle.  
We came upon two glass sliding doors, there were a secretary watching the doors, she was on the phone and when she saw us, man the look she was giving was unforgettable. We shot the doors, glass shattered everywhere. "Please don't kill me, this is a factory that supports the town, please don't kill me" she was sobbing, her hands in the air. We handcuffed her to the desk, two soldiers waited in the lobby. It was Paul, Mike, Romeo, and I. We were the first team. Romeo opened a door to a lab and shot both scientists in the legs. "Ro, what the fuck! Get over here, now!" Paul blasted a couple of doors that lead to the factory floor. Produce Cars, electricity, water works, etc. Toni, Tom, and Trey took control of the security floor, and got the CEO of the factory hostage. They came down the step, trey was on sniper patrol. You could here the chopper still circling the building. "What is going on here" he demanded. Some more security with M16's came out and aimed their rifles at us. "We need to do a check, there's been many people disappearing from the town, I think you might know something about that?" I gave him a hard look. "I don't have a clue of what you're talking about. Now leave or I'll have you killed" he really would've shot us too. There were lots more guards this time. "Ok, we'll leave, but next time, we'll kill a lot more, and for the scientists. Why do you need them. It's a factory, right?" "They help us invent..." he paused for a moment. "Create medicine" he finally spoke. "Next time we come here... you'll be dead!" I was pissed off, when I said dead, everyone knew what I was talking about, and they gave me a shaken look.  
When I got back in my Hummer, I pulled out an apple I grabbed from the produce pile. "Hey Paul, run a scan on your computer for any foreign material. I want to know if they laced the food. "Right boss" Paul said gripping his gun very hard as we were leaving. Jake took off for the helipad behind the house, we just installed one in the backyard.  
You know that second guard that we did not kill. Well we did know. "You motherfucker, you killed my friend!" Mike took a bullet in the arm through the window. After two rounds went off into the first Hummer his gun jammed. I whipped out my 50. Cal desert eagle and put a round in him the size of a basketball in his chest, you knew he was dead, The I.D. I ripped off him said. Head Weapons Expert. So why did his gun jam. I am a weapons expert, and as all experts know. Always clean your gun before use. I picked the Barretta off the ground. "Check this, no way in hell he's a weapons expert." I said. But just if his name doesn't match his I.D. we can take the prints off the gun, and examine the gun for defaults. What if they sold shitty guns, or parts to the public? What if they gave laced food to the Public? We got back and went to work on the Card, and the 'laced' apple.  
  
Hollowtown Population: 2845 Time: 12:56 AM  
  
"You think they know about the virus?" "Ya... that's why they're here, and hes got a point... we'll all die. It's already spreading, destroy everything"

This is a disclaimer (Now) I do not own resident evil, yes i have been in Alaska, no its not off that movie sleepy hollow, any further Q's I'll answer with A's

Part I of chapter 7 continued from 6

Hollowtown Population: 2845 time 12:34 AM

"You think they know about the virus?" "Ya... that's why they're here, and hes got a point... we'll all die. It's already spreading, destroy everything"

As much as we wanted answers, we didn't get them. Paul was busy scanning the apple and the gun. I was a little busy calling my contacts in Washington State just to see if any of them would be willing to be hired for backup security. The pay was high enough, after all it wasn't my paycheck they were eating out of. So far, I had Romeo. He was a medic, a damn good one for his age. He is licensed to wheel an Uzi and any medium gun after that. he's on his way up now. After a pack of Marlboro Lights and two beers later the results came in. the apple was laced of low concentrate cyanide and a higher concentration of the T-Virus. In addition, the gun jammed of faulty parts and a bad firing pin. The badge read Allen Jefferson Weapons Expert. The fingerprints on the gun read Terry Haverhill Jr. who was no weapons expert. Actually, he was a resident in Hollow. He was recruited by the HPD in 96 as an officer. The police are hiding something big from us, we just do not know what exactly. Only if there were clues that lead up to why this happened. A little after four AM Romeo radioed in. he was only about a couple miles away from the Ravens Bridge. Once he entered the house, we decided where has the best place to rip apart and search for any documents, files, computers, and ominous items.

"Who are you to go through houses, homes, and buildings! This is illegal! Go back to where ever you came from, we'll protect our own!" yelled an old man.

"We are not here to start corruption. We are here for your protection. Everyone please get inside and lock your doors." There were protestors on the city hall step waving signs, shotguns, handguns, clubs, and bats. They are pissed that we roll into town and demand that no one roams the streets without escorts.

"Go home, or get shot!" the protestors chanted. Signs were waving 'a good army is a dead army' and 'communists outa here'. A blue van rushed to the front of the protestors, and a family with children got out of the van. "You shoot us, you shoot our future!" yelled the father. The sad part is... they have no future now that the Virus will get them. "This is YOUR LAST WARNING. Go to your homes are we'll open fire!" this shit happens too often now. Its time to show them how serious it is. CHA-CHING! Mike cocked back the hammer of the machine gun mounted on the Hummer. BOOM! A protestor shot a shell towards the truck and mike spread fire all over the crowd. CHA-CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING!

Nothing but the sound of a heavy machine gun hearing the firing pin set then rapidly set back and fourth, with the shells hitting the ground. Firefight began in two seconds after the one shot from the man's shotgun. People ran for cover into the cityhall building and suddenly... no movement at all. There was silence after the massacre. Unfortunately the family didn't get out in time, even when Mike aimed toward the top step. People crept out of the front doors with hands in the air. And then from inside a scream cried, "NO please no god!" I jumped out of the truck and ran toward the doors followed by Eric, Romeo, and Jake. Troops reloaded clips into their guns and followed. "Set 2 watch and cover front entrance." I radioed to them. "Roger making way for clearing ground. I opened the door and a trail of blood lead right around the corner. She must've been opened dam good. I tried grabbing my machine gun, but I didn't take it with me on my way in. Grabbed the desert eagle strapped to my hip and cocked the hammer back. Eric had his semi auto heckler and Koch.Romeo with a 44 magnum and Jake with a glock 19. Romeo had an Uzi with him.

Creeping up against the wall, my hearts in my throat, after every beat there were flashes on my old gang days in Boston in Roxbury. Peeked my head around the corner, the trail lead even more down the hall and up stairs. "This won't be pretty." I said looking back at the front entrance. A few more troops walked and drove around the building. And only four entered. As I lead and crept toward the stairs I knew this wasn't a good thing. Suddenly a cry from the back of my group and a widow shattered. "NO!" one of the troops was nabbed; Eric grabbed his feet and tried to pull he back to us. "Don't let go!" I yelled to Eric. Eric's jaw dropped and he started to scream. And the sound of a bone snapping and the ripping apart of flesh is heard. Eric let the bottom torso go and opened fired into the room. I took my attention off the scene and looked in front of me, and there it was. Staring me down. It was at least eight feet tall, with claws that must've been a foot long. Romeo, he whipped out the Uzi and shot a round into it, and nothing. "Shit, it's jammed!" I pulled up and blasted two or three slugs into its head, and it stumbled to the ground. Eric's beast dropped after the three troops shot some lead into it. These things are nothing we've seen. And the fear was so strong now... nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Nobody did anything but lock and load more rounds into their guns. The units outside didn't radio in. We were being hunted now. If theres two, there's three. If three four and so on. We are being watched. Finally Romeo took two steps toward me. he was right behind me that I could feel his gun tapping my arm. "What the fuck" he whispered. "Nobody move" I whispered back. "There's more than just two." After I whispered that to him, he froze even more, to the point where he tried to stop his breath from exiting his lungs. Of course we're all smokers so it's kind of hard to hold your breath. "Look alive people, any side on all sides." I didn't say it load, I didn't say it soft. Slowly and cautiously we all did the same. And walked toward back to the entrance. "Some one help me," said a voice of a little girl. "Oh my god, JT there's a girl-"I interrupted Jake. "No, just keep walking. If that were a victim it wouldn't be so calm. Just keep moving."

Hollowtown Population:2835 Time: 9:43 AM

"No, just keep walking. If that were a victim it wouldn't be so calm. Just keep moving."

'God once said to Lucifer. "If you shall release the beasts... You must release the beasts within thy human souls of others" and merciful God shall protect those of the innocence.

We crept slowly and alert. There's no way we're all going to die now, Not now, not today. We've already opened a wound that will open the doors to close this evil. My mind was blank, like I wasn't even thinking. It was like a white piece of paper, just blank. My focus was on my trigger, and my squad. I wouldn't let them die like the mission in Columbia. I lost my squad a while ago back in 2001 when we were after this druglord. Tio Cortez, his guerillas got to my squad before I even pulled the trigger that could've saved six American lives. But instead I didn't.

"Romeo, give me your flashbang" I asked nicely. he handed me the grenade, his hands were shaky and cold. "Once I pull the pin, run for the door and into the Police station across the street. If we get separated keep in transmission every ten minutes." They all gave me a nod, and I knew they understood the situation. CLING! The pin was off and everyone ran for the door, I was the last one out, and the sound of three or four monster cried out. This is not good, we'll need more firepower. We exited through the front door. The trucks weren't there. Eric radioed the hummers. No response with them and the big rig wasn't in sight. Maybe the rioters rolled with it, or the troops had something better to do.

We rushed to the Police station where it was safe, For now. On the wall to my right were a gun cabinet with shotguns, and one automatic assault rifle. At least 5.56 caliber gun. Rounds were in the drawers in the cabinet. I walked over and looked out the window. One of the monsters peeked out of the front doors, and bobbed back in. maybe it was the darkness they loved. It's cloudy and misty outside, but other than that, it was a little darker in the city hall. The police station wasn't all that big, but had three to four floors on it.

All of the sudden... An English girl's laughter fills the whole police station. "Daddy, Daddy look, an old man walking his dog, and a grandmother carrying bread from the store. May I please help them?" Another sound of laughter fills the floor again. "Daddy look... Are those six people down there police officers? Are they bad people?" My eyes shifted to toward my troops. And then up towards the ceiling. I quickly loaded the automatic rifle with the 32 round clip, and extra rounds in my vest pocket. The desert eagle raised up just a little for my arm to cock a forty five-degree angle. "We should not be here." I said just a little softly. Laughter sounded again. "Look for the moving picture reel and you will see..." the voice stopped at 'see'. My mind pondered. Is this for real? The only thing that kept me sane was thinking about ghost busters. And something they'd say. My mind was shifting in and out of conscious and unconscious. "JT you look a little pale, get yourself together man, we need to find those trucks." Eric said with his eyes peering out the window. "I'm okay, just a little..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Then out of nowhere I said, "We need to look for that movie reel." I quickly stumbled over to the first desk and ripped through all the drawers, and then on to the next desk I wasn't scared now. I just snapped. My thoughts were trained on what I heard happen in Raccoon City and the stories, files, transmission recordings, and such. " Show yourself goddammit!" I shouted... all the sudden It was peaceful, the sun shined through for once. And then a quick flash of lightning, and a roar of thunder, but the sun still shined through and out the window we all gathered. The sky quickly grew dark, and a ray of sunlight shined down to the old cemetery in the back of the town's church. And in an instant, The sun was gone. We slowed turned around and a door opens and slams shut. "Get ready to earn your stripes boys" Eric said pulling his gun up to his shoulders. The door was on the left-hand side of the building there was nothing but desks, it was an open area. Lots of shooting space. It was running now, we all could hear it, THUD! THUD! THUD! Then the noise turned to swishing, like it had pants on. And there it was, Machine guns blasted, shells hit the floor, nothing but the shells ping ping ping! It lunged and dove for the floor. "Hold your fire, let me do it!" I grasped my 50. caliber magnum, and slowly I walked towards it. He then poked his head up, a flash of Lightning struck... It was Greg. "You motherfucker, fuck you fucker. Holy shit fucking... FUCK!" he stood up, panting, breathing harder and harder. "You're an asshole." He managed to get that right. "Come on dude. I have a right to shoot at you. We've only been friends since the fourth grade. Suck it up. You're with me now bro." I said it with a smile on my face just for seeing him. I laughed off my fear. I turned around to the front of the station, and looked out the window. Another flash of lightning, and the city hall doors were opened. "We're in deep shit now... Guys? Guys you with me?" I turned to my squad. They looked hypnotized. They were in shock.

Recorded transmission 2/20 from Squad to Base...

JT "Paul, get in touch with the troops in the away team, send them to the police station in the center of town. Have them pick us up in Armadillo"

Paul "JT, the troops are dead, nobodies responding. Mikes not coming through, but his transmissions are scrabbled. And the other troops aren't responded. Their locators are at a dead end street at the bottom of the cemetery. I tell you something went real wrong. All's I know is that they were ambushed by something. I have the video feed."

JT" Paul just shut it for one second! I need more fire power, it's a code outbreak, and code... shit what the hell is it called! Um... um... Fuck it, code trapped! We're being hunting right now!"

Paul" on the satellite there should be no one at the..."

End of recorded transmission 2/20 from Squad to Base...

As Greg was now walking back to the hallway he just ran from, he loaded a couple more shells into his franchi shotgun, raised it about torso height, heard the creaking of an old wooden door open. I rushed to the hallway. "Greg what the fuck..."

It's an old projector room. "It's a screening room, where all the cops come in the morning.

Hollow Town Population:2822 Time: 10:06 AM

The screening room, Theres a mess of tipped over chairs and a light swinging back and forth. An ominous feeling filled our veins. We could feel it. And evil was upon us, and we had no idea what to make of it. "Greg turn on your light" I said. Greg then slowly ran his hands down to the light on the barrel of his shotgun. He flicked the switch. A mist filled room lurked knee high. "Is that gas?" Eric said peering into the room. "No its mist. Its just been so dark in here we didn't even notice it." I replied.

"Okay listen up people we need to find the picture reel, soon and fast. Lets not waste anymore time here. Two people to a team. One to watch the front. And the other to watch the back, do not separate and do not go into any room without your teammate. Understood? Good find your partner."

The team member whispered to himself

"Hey, you're that team leader that was in the Columbia mission. Weren't you... ya that is you? You led your team into the jungle and had them slaughtered while you sit back. And watch the show, well fuck you pal. No way am I listening to you! IM going on my own. Good luck fellas!"

He stormed away in anger and despair. As he walked away to the front door mumbling to himself, he screamed back to us several times you're all crazy! He all watched him leave out the front door. The door slammed furiously.

We all split up in teams of two. The rookies stayed downstairs because it was quiet on the bottom floor. The teams were Greg and Daemon, then Eric and I. the rooks stayed in the projector room, as the men walked up the stairway to the second and third floor. Daemon was an expert sharpshooter and a master at being very stealth like. He could be by your side, and the next second you turn around hes on the other side of the room, hes fast and slick, like the wind. Invisible like a ghost, and like no other ghost, He kill ya, and you'll only have five seconds after you'd been shot, then blank, darkness fills your eyes and you're dead.

I was in front of Eric, Daemon and Greg proceeded to the third floor. I now am in front of the second floor exit door. I took a deep breath, and looked into my wallet. The girl and the woman I left behind to come here. They mean more to me now, than in my whole life. My wife, and my five year old daughter. I put the picture back into its pocket and fastened the button on my right breast pocket. I then opened the door a crack, just enough room so my head, and the rifle fit through. Looked to my left, empty with the flickering lights. A tipped over chair, papers on the ground, everywhere lined the hallway. Opening the door all the way till it hit the wall it rested between. Quickly turned to my right. Nothing more than a couple of bullet shells and a line of dried blood. The 9MM glock sat on the ground alone, in the left-hand corner of the hallway. Gave Eric the signal to move through and cover me. He turned to the right. Still as a tree, undisturbed by rain, hail, sleet, or snow. Just stood still. The first door was right in front of me. The room I found Nicole in. "Eric we're going through that door. Stay sharp" I whispered. I quietly turned the knob, and pushed the door open. Desks all a mess, drawers opened, pens paper lined the floor. Someone's been here before us. As we cautiously checked desk by desk, row by row. We finally ended at the last row, when the back door of the room started to bang. A metal door stood still, after each loud bang. Dust fell off the doorframe. We backed up slowly, guns aimed in the middle of the door. "its big dude, keep that sight on the door" I said positioning the assault rifle to the back on me, grabbed my desert eagle, filled it with a magazine, and hit the sight. Two red dots on the door now. We now reached the door we came through. Almost home, In a sudden blink of an eye, the door blasts open, hitting the ground. It looked like a man. He had an English voice. "You know, you won't need your guns for me, but just in case, keep them on me, for when I'm done. Cause I'm taking you through one wild ride." The English man said to us as we stood still. "Who..." it seemed pointless to ask who he was at this point now. "who am I, and what am I doing here, and why am I here, and you think I'm human?" the man said to us, staring me down with his cold soft blue eyes. "Listen to me JT, I know everything, and anything. Your wife and your daughter are very pretty, she's so cute and innocent." I was shocked, I felt like pulling the trigger, but I was very curious at this point. "Eric I know when your baby is do, and your wife is very pretty, that's a nice White House in Reading is superb. When did you have the time to remodel when you're out killing the bad guys in Mexico. And your marines training must have been hell for you... but it paid off. You met me didn't you?" Eric's mouth dropped. The guy was dressed in a black leather raincoat, blue pants, a brown belt, and a polar shirt, that was Grey. A very hard face, like a square with the edges cut off. Hair was neat and short. Blonde to be accurate. Eric's eye twitched a couple of times, I saw it through the corner of my right eye. "Why don't we cut the chit chat, the reel you are looking for is in a box in that room. I suppose my niece led you up here to look for it. Well the town's person already tried, and he didn't make it. Let me tell you. I know your fears, and your past, and your future. And for one of you... it's very unbelievable short, But who? I know that's what was in your head just a second ago. So why don't you lads pull up a seat, and lets talk shall we?" he seemed honest, but back stabbing, he knows what I know.

Some days you deal with drug dealers. Others just a crazy person with a gun. But very rarely you deal with ghosts that know who you really are.

"Take the reel. I have no other use for it. Just take it, will you?" the man said to us with eyes that pierced the darkness around us. I walked toward him slowly. Foot by foot. He stared at me as I crept upon him. "You're a very brave man JT. You are brave because you have nothing to fear. How do you know that I won't kill you?" he asked with an eyebrow pointed up and a slight smile. My answer to that question was... "Why the fuck not. Everything in this forbidden town is gonna kill us off one by one... why, why should I be scared. So if you're gonna kill me... do it now." I demanded at the end of my statement. To me, I was now insane. I have gone crazy. In a sudden swift foot forward I stepped toward, my foot hit the floor like lead, and pounded my left foot into the tile floor. He just stared, almost as I would stare if someone threatened me like I was threatening him. I was now to the right side of him, a smile smeared his face through the corner of my left eye I got a wink from him. I was now in front of the doorway, standing on the fallen door that was on the ground. I peeked my head into the room. Cardboard boxes piled up to the ceiling. One box was labeled 'Projector room' and underneath that there was a sticker, 'classified' I grabbed the box, and the reels were all family movies? I grabbed the right one, and walked back out. I radioed Greg and Daemon. I then radioed Romeo and Jake. Nobody answered.

Hollowtown population: 2816 Time: 12:01 PM

The lights dimmed to a sharp darkness, and the projector flickered on. The movie was of an old man crossing the street and an old lady by his side. The horse drawn carriages and the hooves hitting the once gravel road. The same voice, of the English girl, was to be heard behind the camera. It was black and white of course, and the picture was barely visible, but you could make out a lot in the scenes. The mysteries behind the scenes were very unclear, and still stood a mystery, until the seen of the little girl's father. He was a stiff and cold man. One who never saw that tomorrow, he was dead, and the scene stopped on the little girl leaving a flower on the grave and kneeling down, where she then cried. In the flicker of the picture it read "to those that sought evil, will sought the demons within'

"I thought for a bit. I was coming here to restore order, but instead I go on a treasure hunt!?" I was not happy with the way things were turning out, and I was sure the squad agreed.

Hollowtown population: 2814 Time: 12:11 PM

We rushed out of the police station in a blink of an eye, our feet hitting the puddles of water the rain had left, or was leaving. The rain was coming down very hard and furious. The rain fell from the sky as if a grown adult was throwing little tiny water balloons in our eyes. The rain slipping down my nose, and chin. Our gear rattling against our bodies, the jet black carbon finish of the assault rifle grip become soaked in a matter of seconds as we had left the front doors to the station. We had passed the city hall where puddles of blood once fallen on the steps, but had washed away due to the rain. In front of us is an iron rod fence. The main entrance on the other end of the cemetery. A clash of thunder and lightning ran across the sky as if the three equestrians were drawn to oversee our every move we made outside. We stopped as we rounded the corner of the road. "There they are, come on its just down the street!" I yelled over the rain. The Hummers and the big rig were down the hill from us. In addition, a house, with the main gate opened. The house was drawing us to it. We ran down the street as I turned and looked away from the house, my squad did not. I checked the truck for any extra ammo for my Magnum. Pick up a few clips and my M16 A1. I trotted down the hill to find myself in front of the gate. And in a blink of an eye... I was gone.

Memory problems of the dreams that haunt you.

No memory of even stepping through the front door I looked around. I turned to look out the window, yup this is the house all right. The house was cozy, like a bed and breakfast in the early 1900's. People were sitting drinking tea, coffee and reading books, Mainly poetry and a little of drama. I did not know what to do, but I had my guns with me. A man, butler in fact walked down the stairs as I stood, soaking wet. " Welcome to the Dreams House sir, my its awfully wet out there. Would you like a change of warm clothes for you sir?" he asked me. Without hesitation I grabbed the desert eagle and stuck it into his face. The tip of the barrel was touching his nose in fact. "Who are you?" I gripped the gun and the trigger harder this time. "I am but a mere butler sir. I did not mean to offend sir. I'll show you to your room."

I followed him up the stairs and into a white and lime green hall with a wall of windows to my left, and a bathroom. He opened two big wooden stained doors, which lead through to a red ballroom dance floor. Of course, the ballroom is downstairs with a lodge. Up some more stairs and into a red hallway this time, The walls were red with white trim. "Here is your room sir" he led me to a one bedroom one bathroom room. It was cozy and neat all at the same time. A bookshelf with books, dictionaries, and atlases. Next to the bed were a picture of my wife Andrea, and our daughter Chelsea Rose. It was the same picture of the one I have in my wallet, "Where'd you-"I stopped and turned around to see that the butler was gone. The house seemed so small from the outside, but I guess looks are deceiving. My first thought... I have to get out of here! I walked the hallway when, some one grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth and blinded me with another hand over my eyes. I was now, unconscious.

Head pains, and bloodstains do not stop a headache.

I awoke and looked at the clock. 2:47 AM. My Desert Eagle lying next to me as if it was a stuffed squirrel. My daughter's plush toy is next to my gun. It puzzled me for a moment or two. Why and how? Are they here? Is she? I did not know. I picked up the stuffed toy and held it in my hand sitting up on my bed. I put the toy in my pocket and picked up the gun.the assault rifle was up against the wall next to the window frame, the rain sliding off the side of the window pain. It was beautiful. A rose sitting in the windowsill. It reminded me of Andrea and Chelsea. I quietly unlocked the door from the inside, and stuck my head out the door. No one coming. I cocked the hammer back on the gun, sliding a round into the chamber. If someone grabs me, I will shoot him or her with out the hassle of cocking the gun. There was a mess of people in the red ballroom. All standing around while a man with a rifle stood on the other end of the balcony waving his hand and ranting a raving about something. I did not catch it in time, but what I was in for, was more than I expected.

A hero's journey begins.

Hollowtown Population: 684 time 2:59 AM

I ran back to my room and grabbed the assault rifle, and that is where I stormed down the hallway while the guns fired. Across the room was a little lodging area out looking the forest, and from that forest was the unbelievable scene of zombies and creatures coming for this house. I ran toward the window that the men were firing out off. Stood right on top of a chair and opened fired myself. Around those guns, it sounded like you were right next to a thunderstorm. The guns sounded like a display of fireworks, only right next to your ears. The guns shaking in my hands violently, like a crocodile with its prey, just swinging and pushing you back. The thirty round clip ran out, I then in a flash of a shotgun, pulled the magnum from my hip, and shoot out eight rounds of lead right into the creatures skull. Blowing him twenty feet off the pile, mounds of monsters. The monsters were piling up by the second, there was NO stopping them. They just kept coming. I backed out before anything else happened. Already the monsters got through the first floor doors that lead to the ballroom. I knew I was not moving. Just for a second I felt nothing. But that nothing was going to get me killed. In front of me people were screaming and running up the stairs. They were in more danger than I was. I took a thirty round magazine out of my pocket and loaded it into the rifle. I was in for a treat. I looked for an exit that was not blocked by people or furniture. The Lime green hallway with the white trim, I could escape through the bathroom in that hallway. I lunged with one forward step and I was off and running. I ended through to the bathroom. I got to it and down the hallway directly in front of me was a man running, when a creature tackled him to the floor. Sadly I watched and ran into the bathroom. Shut down, Lock door, and block door. A window, A laundry shoot, In addition, a stairway to the attic. Which one would I choose. Two rounds went into the window. How far a jump? I looked out, seeing a rose garden and an old man watering the flowers, he seemed undisturbed. Almost demonized by the terror, as he did not care. I jumped the two feet clearance and found myself next to him. Moreover, he told me...

"Look for the women, on the hill out looking a war"

What does that have to do with anything. Nothing, yet but it will. I jumped back through the window, there was no way out of the garden. I heard the door bang, and a thud, In addition, a screech of the creature. Took aim, and put about ten rounds through the door. Looked like Swiss cheese when I was done with the door. Another screech and a howl I opened the door to the attic, it was dark and dusty with old furniture lining the left and right side of the walls. The only way out was a window at the end of the room. I ran toward that with every step a cloud of dust filled the area. I could escape this, the lodging area was right in front of the window. I broke the glass and stepped onto the lodge roof. It wrapped around and over looked the square shaped garden. This time the old man was not there mending his flowers. A basement bulkhead was ahead of me as I walked the roof. It was about a good twenty feet down. That is good enough for me. I jumped, or slid off the roof and landed on the triangular doors. I opened the doors and found myself in the kitchen, at least one of the many kitchens. There was no cooks tending to the food and stews on the stove. Butchers knives lining the table with chopped vegetables. I noticed the silence of the lodge as I crossed it. There was no more machine gun fire. I walked through the double doors leaving the kitchen now, and now I was in the basement. The walls painted gold, almost metallic with an Arab woman reading the ancient writing on the wall. She stared at me, and then turned around and motioned her head to follow her. I did, and she brought me to an open room with a small one-foot statue. She then she said.

"This is the god of evil... he is man. Moreover, for man shall not turn a back on another. So watch your back for he has no sense of gratitude."

I wanted to speak; I wanted to cry out why! However, I could not. I could not speak; my mouth could not open. She left me trying to talk to her. Did the virus get me?

I turned around emotionless. I did not know whether I was crazy or not. However, a familiar voice spoke to me. "Hello there chap, this basement is an ancient part of history you know. The Egyptians were visiting this house as guests, and decided to give Mr. Dream a give of a hundred gold's and riches. Unfortunately, they could not carry gold bars onto the plane. Therefore, they created a golden basement for the family. Although the Egyptians uncovered a horrible truth about the family... and wrote curses engraved on the walls and a statue to show, that he the owner of this house was pure evil... so have you gone mad yet?" He asked me again. "Well are you mad my friend?" I felt like I was unwelcome within the walls of the mansion. I walked past him in a way that you'd walk out of the DMV for revoking your license. He turned and said. "You are very brave. You don't fear what's around that corner do you? Courage only goes so far with you. Until you know when you are in real danger. Do you know if you are?" He was obviously trying to play mind games with me. Nevertheless, I was focus on the gold engravings, just how they were put there. It's just a wonder way the house was never put in the history book, dating back from the late 1800's. I turned away from him, as I did that I could hear his laughing fade softer and softer. I thought him being a ghost and all that he disappeared. I thought to myself, he's a joke. I walked slowly still creeping forward past the golden pillars and past the golden walls, walking on a golden floor, with golden tiles lining the entire room.

A Chase Through Time and Space

I walked through to white double doors to the kitchen. In front of me was another door, White with a little exit sign. So it being an exit and all I walked toward it thinking I was home free. Boy was I wrong. It lead to a white stairway, the lights flickered on and off, very little light guiding my way up to the top. I hit the light on the barrel of the rifle. I help but only to an extent. I crept up the stairway; the stairs were cement and grey. A little window shining very little light through because of it condition. The window was painted white and it collected dust and musk stains due to the heavy of heaviest rain. The rain was still raining; you could hear it hit off everything and anything, even the roof in the bare staircase. I finally got to a door. Infirmary. There's got to be someone in here. I opened the door and walked through very cautiously. I entered, once I was away from the door, I heard a slight sound of a dog barking. It was running from the bottom of the staircase and up to me. Its prey, without thinking I bolted forward with my right foot and ran to the end of the hallway. There were doctors, nurses, and two security guards in that hallway. The security guards told me to put away my weapon while I ran past them, then everybody in the hall panicked "Everybody get out of his way" a person yelled and the hall cleared of people, everyone put their backs to the wall in fear I was to do something to them. The dog was still hot on my tail, and with a straight hallway to follow, I knew I couldn't out run the dog that was in hot pursuit for me. A door was at the very end of the hallway, I ran toward it with all my might, pushed through the door and jumped the first flight of stairs, and kept jumping one flight and another. I finally reached the bottom. A door to my right that read 'do not enter' and 'personnel only' I kicked the door in, the dog was about two flights coming down.


End file.
